Negotiating Fate
by Shortass12
Summary: Embry/OC... Indefinitely on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello!!! I've had this idea for a while and now I am finally giving it to the world of Fanfiction - so please read and review, it will get good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's original characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I continued to scowl, though my eyes were tightly closed. I was not happy about this, not happy one bit. And the reason I closed my eyes was so that I wouldn't see my home in California disappear behind me. It's not that I don't want my dad to take the job in Washington, it's just that I don't want to go with him. If I could chose, I would've never set foot outside Los Angeles - I had never had a reason too. But mom said we had to go with him for support, apparently he still needed a confidence booster when he has just been promoted.

This was unfair, plain unfair. The rain pounded outside the interior of our car and I felt another sting of remorse, I had not been allowed to take my prized motorbike to the town with a name of utensil either. I felt my face grower redder with anger and I slouched in my seat, too annoyed to respond to my mother's constant questions.

"Lucy!" She yelled and I sighed inwardly, there was no point ignoring my mom. She was too persistent to let me wallow in my angst in the backseat.

"What?" I said between clenched teeth, my eyes slowly opening.

I immediately froze, California no longer lay beyond the glass. Trees, trees and depressingly more trees. This time my groan came to volume and it knocked my mother mid-sentence.

"…I wish you would listen to me, Lu. You'll like it there, trust me." She cooed, twisting in her seat to face me. Her smile was partly determined, but I could see the cracks of desperation through it.

"No. No I won't." I hissed firmly and my dad grumbled something.

"Do you have to act so bratty?" He asked me and I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head.

"Do you have to drag me to the rainiest place on earth?" I retorted and I could see his face reddening.

"Lucy, don't you dare complain again during this car ride…" He started, but mom cut him off, coming reluctantly to my rescue.

"Please, just be open minded about it honey." She murmured and I crossed my arms across my chest.

I would not be open minded about this, how could I? I had already made up my mind - I was going to hate it there.

Silence filled the small space between us and soon my eyes closed again, unwilling to watch the blur of morbid colours outside my window.

I was more than unhappy with our moving, I actually loathed the idea. But now, here I was on some highway in Washington State, unable to escape my all too miserable future in Forks.


	2. Utensil Town

**A/N: Chapter 1! Any feedback would be great, and thanks to everyone that's already reviewed, favourited and alerted. **

**Dislaimer: still not owning twilight...**

* * *

**1 **

**Utensil Town**

We arrived in the dreaded town that had been named after a food utensil two hours later. Dad drove around it once as a miniature tour whilst I pretended to be interested, secretly watching music videos on my Ipod. Good old technology. Sadly, it wasn't too long before we pulled up in front of our new house. I'll admit it looked pretty from the outside; all painted white with a rose bush in front of it and a nice porch running all the way around, but I knew it would be my place of torture for the next two years. Hopefully, I could get away to a college on the other side of the world, where rain couldn't annoy me. Did I mention it's raining? It's raining hard, little bullets made of moisture attacking the ground. Rain is definitely my least favourite of all weathers.

I remained frozen in my seat as my parents went towards the front door, I was too busy trying to comprehend my fate now. How I wish I could change it, how I wish I could be back in Hollywood with my friends, how I wish I could be anywhere else but here.

I was knocked from my thoughts by a loud tapping on my window, I turned to look at my mother, who was beckoning me to follow her into my new prison.

"Lucy! Come on!" She shouted over the downpour and I frowned, hesitantly grabbing my umbrella before I opened my door. I was immersed into the rain before I could even open my umbrella, cursing as I became drenched. It's cold. Very cold.

I sprinted towards the door and my expression darkened - I had just walked through the front door. I found myself in a small foyer, our photos already on the wall. My brother at his high school graduation two years ago, the lucky bastard. My parents on their wedding day. And a family holiday to Spain when I was little.

There was a staircase and three doors, one led to the kitchen, the others to a dining room and living room. I felt like a fly in a fly trap. This place was foreign and I felt the urge to scream. We had had a nice, modern apartment in LA, but this house in Forks…they were polar opposites.

"How'd you like it? Pretty nice, eh?" I felt dad's hands on my shoulders and I could only shake my head, unable to piece a sentence together.

He led me into the living room, I was screaming at my legs not to move, but they would not comply.

"The movers got here before us, made sure it was perfect." He explained, running his hand over the mantelpiece, then holding his palm up proudly, "See? Not even dust.".

"That'll save me cleaning for a week." Mom laughed, standing in the doorway, her ink curls falling limp by her shoulders. She fake-smiled at me again and gestured for me to come with her. Once again, my legs did so before I could decide if I really wanted to.

We walked up the stairs, they didn't even creak under our feet. Then we entered the smaller of the two bedrooms, my bedroom. Pink wallpaper, my canopy bed, desk and an egg chair, even my oversized wardrobe. I secretly loved my room though my parents will never know.

"Hope you like it." She grinned at me and I acted melancholy and shrugged. Her face contorted into confusion before she left me alone and I did a happy dance inside my head. For the first time in 20 hours I was alone…and exhausted.

I pounced on my bed, kicking my converses off midair and curled into my pillows. It was unnaturally cold here and even in the house it was chilly so I pulled my blanket over my head. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Voices faded in and out and then were completely gone. I had been dreaming of my first day of High School, my best friends and my all but forgotten boyfriend, Bradley. Now, my eyelids fluttered open and all I could see and feel was some sort of fabric, I grabbed at it, pulling the blanket from my head. I was in an unfamiliar room and it took me a moment to get my bearings, I was in my new bedroom. I sighed and rolled to my side, hoping to find more bed. But instead I landed on the floor with a loud thud, pain shooting from my ass to my ankle. My leg has somehow twisted behind my body as I fell and I gasped in pain. I knew I was ungraceful, but this was stupid. I had never fallen out of bed before, so I got up cranky. Unfortunately, I had fallen asleep in my skinny jeans and my legs felt sore with the extra of the pain.

I stumbled out of the room, coming into the dimly lit landing. I guessed it was early morning, seeing as the sun was just coming up behind the trees. The view from the window was actually pretty, but it was another thing I would never admit to thinking.

I turned the kitchen lights on and was surprised to how small it was, but then again it wasn't the biggest house. I went to the cupboard and grabbed the sugary cereal, I was definitely too tired and cranky to be a health freak.

I ate my breakfast silently, only the quiet tic-toc of the clock in the foyer sounded in those five minutes. The silence was broken by my chair scrapping back on the linoleum and then a slight crash as I dropped the bowl and spoon in the sink. I glanced out the window again, deciding I may as well go for a jog because it was not yet raining.

I left a note for mom and shut the front door quietly behind me, skipping down the porch steps with uncharacteristic chirpiness. I frowned at myself and shrugged, continuing to skip down the street towards the tree-line.

All in all, Forks was much smaller than I remembered from the tour I had not paid attention too. Only a main street and a couple of dozen other roads that gave into trees. The town seemed to be enveloped in this forest, but luckily the sun was almost up and I could feel slight heat through the icy air. I was correct though, I didn't like it here.

Halfway down the street, I heard faint footsteps behind me…something running towards me. I stopped and reluctantly turned round, only to be knocked from my feet by something small, furry and annoying.

Next thing I know, I'm on my ass again and something is licking my face. Yes, it's licking my face.

I cried out in shock and knocked the 'thing' aside, sitting up hastily. A small gold puppy sat a few yards away, staring at me in shock. I think the feeling was mutual.

"Nemo!" Someone called and my head turned to the voice, a small girl was running up the road towards us. The dog let out a low bark and bounded up to me again, this time grabbing my sleeve.

"Hey…get off!" I said between my teeth, crawling away from the puppy, who only whined and followed me. "Stupid mutt…" I grumbled as the girl came into view.

"Sorry about Nemo, he's a bit **too **friendly." She said as she bent down, hooking the dog onto it's lead.

"Isn't Nemo supposed to be a fish?" I asked, getting shakily to my feet. The girl grinned at me.

"My little cousin picked the name. We had been watching Finding Nemo earlier that day and when we got this little pest, she screamed out the name…so I spose it just stuck" She explained and we faced each other for a moment. She was at least five inches shorter then me, probably 5ft1 or something. Her auburn hair was in a messy ponytail and her grey eyes twinkled as she seemed to take me in too. "I'm Nicole by the way." She grinned again, her dimples showing.

"Lucy." I mumbled and she held out her hand, I looked down at it, raising an eyebrow then without any more delay I shook it quickly.

"I haven't seen you around Forks before, are you from La Push or something?" She asked and I furrowed my brow, confused.

"La where?" I asked and she giggled.

"La Push. The Indian reservation a couple of miles away." I just nodded, "So I guess your not from there then?"

"Nope. LA." She grinned again.

"Know any movie stars?" She asked and I realized that we had started walking together, Nemo bounding beside her.

"Unfortunately not. But my friend Ashley's uncle lives next door to Johnny Depp?" I offered and her mouth formed in an o.

"No way!" I guess she was a fan… "That's awesome! He's like…awesome!" She screeched and even the dog seemed to shy away from her, as if saying 'I do not know that person'. I decided I liked that particular dog, though I was not really an animal person.

"So…what is there to do in Forks?" I asked, starting a new subject as we turned the corner, finding ourselves back on the main street.

"Umm…nothing really, it's all nature-y. I guess hiking is a possibility…but if you do that getting lost is a probability…" I laughed and her face lit up at the attention. "Also, La Push has some…extreme recreational options…or there is Port Angeles and Seattle's not that far, if you really need something."

"Extreme recreational options?" I asked, curious.

"Lets just say, they like showing off." She muttered and I said no more.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nemo had stopped to eat something on the sidewalk. The Nicole girl saw this at the same time and her eyes widened.

"BAD DOG!" She cried, diving for the Labrador. "You do not eat garbage! Have some dignity!" She said, dragging the puppy away from the old half-eaten hamburger that was lying by some overgrown grass.

"Some appetite your dogs got. First named after a fish, second he eats trash." I laughed and she glared at me.

"I think he lost a few brain cells when we got him snipped." She sighed, holding onto the lead extra tight.

"Well at least he hasn't started meowing yet." I snorted and the Nicole girl just grinned. She grinned a hell of a lot.

We walked and talked for a while, till I felt a vibrating by my butt. I half jumped out of my skin before I realized it was my phone, Nicole found this very amusing.

"Hello?" I asked, but already knew who it was.

"Lucy! Where the heck are you?! I swear, if your on a plane-" My mom ranted and I cut her off, not wanting a lecture this early.

"I went for a walk mom." I interrupted and Nicole just grinned at me as she tried not to be pulled away by Nemo.

"Oh, well you better come home soon. Gave me a heart attack…" Mom muttered and I hung up shortly.

"Sorry…she's a bit of a worrier." I mumbled.

"So is mine." Nicole said, sounding slightly annoyed for the first time. It cut through her cheery armour and for a moment, I thought I saw a glint of anger. But she turned back to me, still beaming. "So, shall I see you on Monday?" She asked and I raised my eyebrows, slightly confused as to if we'd arranged something.

"Huh?" Then I got it. "Oh, school. Err…sure."

And with that I walked away, depressed by the new prospect of school. I had never been a straight A student, never been good at sports and never really had lots of friends. Why would Forks High School be different? Maybe they'd have better food due to the town's name...ha. I knew my little pun was sad, but it was my way of dealing with bad news, make it funny, even if the joke turns out to be horribly unfunny.

It took me a while to find my house, seeing as I barely knew where I was going. But there it was, in all it's white painted glory. Something inside me said _this is your home now Lucy, and you know it._ I simply told it to shut up and walked up the porch steps.


	3. Favourite Past Times

**Disclaimer: Argh, would it be lying if I said I owned Twilight...just the tiniest bit? Of course it would. I own nothing, only my socks...now where'd I put them?**

* * *

**2 **

**Favourite Past Times**

Unfortunately, it was once again raining here in my new personal hell so my mom had to drive me to school. Not that I didn't appreciate the lift, it was raining cats and dogs! But it's not the greatest idea in the world that your mom should drop you at High School on your first day. This was a horrible idea and mom, not helping me at all, was singing along to the radio - with her window rolled all the way down.

Shrinking in my seat, I tried to drown her out by turning the volume up on my Ipod. Guns N Roses grew louder in my ears and the ghost of a smile passed my face as my favourite song came on.

Rain hammered down, so I didn't have much of a view from my window. I could make out the shapes of some biggish buildings along the road and abruptly mom stopped the car. I glanced out my mom's window to find what I guess could be called Forks High School, they I would not have guessed it if there hadn't been a sign.

I sighed inwardly, totally unprepared but for once not nervous. Mom took the liberty of kissing me on the cheek and saying all the motherly reminder things that kids forget anyway. I simply nodded and grumbled a 'see ya later' before opening my door.

The rush of cold air hit me like an iceberg and I found my self shivering before I was even halfway across the street. I guess even my winter clothes weren't practical enough for this cold little town.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I stalked up the path towards the main entrance which was right by the student car park. All conversations seemed to hush as I approached the doors; kids stared, girls snickered and boys smirked.

I heard the faint roar of the BMW as mom did an illegal u-turn and sped away down the street. I felt something grip my heart and I desperately wanted the sun and the beach and my friends and even sadly, my old school.

I opened the doors just as I felt a tap on my back. I froze and slowly swivelled on my heel to face the person.

"Lucy!" Nicole. I was wrapped in a hug, almost falling through the now open door. I gasped. God she was strong for a little person.

"Hey…" I choked and she released me, grinning idiotically.

"I told you I'd see you again." She beamed and I just nodded as I retreated into the school foyer. Heat enveloped me and my legs felt less numb.

"You didn't say you'd get me in a death grip though," I muttered, rubbing my shoulder dramatically. She snorted and out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl putting flyers up on some sort of notice board, she seemed to notice me staring and turned round. I took in that she was in fact very pretty and the curious look she gave me as she walked over just powered her beauty, I immediately envied her. But then I really saw her, mascara slightly smudged, skirt ridding up and one of her heels looked as if it was about to give way. Envy? Ha.

"Well, if it isn't Nicky the midget and the infamous LA slut." My mouth opened in shock and I glanced at Nicole, who didn't even seem taken aback.

"Morning Jeanelle." She mumbled, her voice cold and sharp. The girl, Jeanelle, looked me up and down once.

"Infamous LA slut? How kind of you to give me a reputation already. I've been here what?" I glanced at Nicole thoughtfully, "Ten minutes. I'm guessing yours is 'bitchy asbo whore'??" I retorted, and she narrowed her eyes at me at me.

"Actually, Josh Greene saw your moving van with the LA sign on it...everyone's talking about you and your family..." Nicole whispered to me but I simply shrugged.

"Just so you know, I run this school babe. And if you have a problem with that, you better scram." Jeanelle hissed and I continued to smile nonchalantly.

"Oh, but **babe**, that would take away all the fun." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"You better watch yourself Hollywood." Jeanelle seethed once then strutted off down the hallway. As soon as she was gone I turned to face Nicole, who was staring after the bitch wide-eyed. I shook my head and laughed.

"_How did you do that?"_ She asked and I shrugged.

"You gotta put the skanks in their places, Nicole." I smiled and she yet again hugged me and I immediately scowled.

"Thanks..." She breathedand skipped into the reception area. I followed her to find three small desks were pushed together with paperwork overflowing from the desktops. A woman sat behind the counter and looked up as we entered.

"Morning girls." She smiled and Nicole practically shoved me forward.

"Umm…I'm new, I just transferred from Beverly Hills High?" I started, unsure if that was the proper way to tell someone that you didn't want or need to be here, but were forced to.

"Ah, yes the Californian girl…right." She got up and went to a big cabinet, opening one of the doors and fishing out some papers. She came back and slid them to me over the counter.

"This is your schedule, a map, a slip for your parents to sign and…" She peered down at the last, which seemed to be a leaflet of some kind, "A welcome booklet." She smiled again and sat back down, expecting me to take them. I sighed quietly and did so, Nicole dragging me back into the foyer.

"So?" She asked expectantly, I gave her a confused look as I shoved the papers into my backpack without a second glance.

"So what?" I replied and she shook her head.

"What's your first class?" She elaborated and inhaled.

"It said English." I stated and she broke out into an incredibly large grin. I hadn't thought it possible that she could've smiled more than when I mentioned Johnny Depp, but obviously it was. "You too?" I already knew that answer.

"Yep!" She gave me another hug and I shrugged her off me, brushing down my outfit. I had picked my favourite black skinny jeans, an ACDC band shirt and my infamous converses. I had thrown my coat on last minute and was not displeased with the way I was looking.

By this time we were in the central school yard and even more people were staring at me, whispering.

I turned to Nicole, "Is it so weird to get a new girl?" I asked and she was thoughtful for a moment.

"No…maybe…" She looked at me apologetically and I groaned.

"So I'm going to be the freak for the next so many months?" I paced and Nicole laughed.

"It will wear off," She promised and the bell rang.

In the hallway we paced Jeanelle and her little 'gang', who stared at me. It reminded me off those paintings in horror films, where the eyes follow you.

She attempted to trip me up but I dodged over her foot and punched her roughly in the arm. She gasped in either shock or mock pain, her face red and I wondered how long it had been since anyone had picked a fight with her. At least I was certain I wouldn't lose.

Nicole showed me our classroom, considering it was a small school it was actually _very_ easy to get lost. It was almost full when we got in and everyone went silent as Nicole disappeared to her seat and I was left alone at the front of the room, all eyes on me. The teacher looked at me curiously, then came over.

"And you are?" The teacher asked quickly, I glanced at Nicole who was now occupying a seat near the back.

"Lucy Danvers." I mumbled and the woman took me in for a moment, her face was leathered but kind and I knew that if I got on her good side now it would beat any detentions out of the picture. But what the hey? "I guess I'm new to this hell hole." I smiled innocently and the teacher looked taken aback.

"This is a school, not a hell hole. Please take a seat next to Jeremy and try to remember that we do not tolerate foul language." She huffed and I shrugged.

"I don't have the greatest memory, ma'am. But I spose I could try…" I retorted and she narrowed her eyes at me, some kids were trying to hide their snickers as her face got redder and gestured to an acne attacked boy sitting in the third row. I shuffled past the other people and sat down in my chair next to him noisily.

"Hey," The boy whispered and I sent him a fake smile. With my head in my hands and my pencil alone on the desk for the entire period, I didn't really notice time go by. But before I knew it the bell rang and the class piled out the door.

Nicole waited for me as I grabbed my things and slid past the teacher, who was making a beeline for me. We hastily made our way down the hallway and Nicole burst out laughing.

"What?" I accused and she sighed, trying to contain her humour.

"I've never seen Miss Hennessey's face get _that_ red!" She mused and I shrugged.

Teenagers shuffled through the halls to get to their rooms and I sluggishly tried to find my own for the rest of the morning. When it was lunch I secretly thanked the heavens and almost ran to the cafeteria, my stomach growling inside me. I lined up and got a sandwich and some sort of canned drink and then stood in the middle of the lunch hall, looking for a place to sit. Each little clique had their own table and I could easily see the jocks and cheerleaders - which included the bitch and her little army of whores - the geeks, the emos, the drama freaks and even, unbelievably, a few normal kids. In the back corner of the smallish cafeteria I saw Nicole, sitting on her own. I frowned and made my way to her quickly.

"Hey?" I said, standing beside her. She looked up and grinned.

"Hi, sit down." I pulled back a chair and did see, setting my food on the table. I wondered for a moment why she sat with no one else, but shook it out of my head. She was my friend I suppose and at least now she wasn't sitting alone.

She started talking endlessly about the new season of desperate housewives whilst I just nodded along, eating my food slowly.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" She asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"What **is** there to do?" I said and she blinked and was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Well…I could show you the infamous La _where_," She giggled and I scoffed.

"Ha ha," I breathed and she sighed.

"Or you could continue to taunt Jeanelle, her face was priceless when you back-talked." Nicole offered and I took a bit from my sandwich.

"Lets leave the games for school," I said between chewing.

"Fine. La Push it is. I hope you like icy sea water and tiny stores that have nothing in stock." Nicole smirked and I leaned back in my chair.

"Oh, skinny dipping in icy sea water and stealing from stores with no stock are two of my favourite past times. I'm sure we'll have fun." I said sarcastically and she stared at me incredulously but then exhaled in realisation.

"Tons." She grinned again and took a bit from her own sandwich.

I'd hate to say it, but I've actually made a friend. And if it's anything to go by, that can't be good. So much for the great escape from Utensil Town I've been planning.


	4. Kites and Cliffs

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

**3**

**Kites and Cliffs**

School dragged on during the week, fortunately I only got two detentions for what the teachers had taken to calling 'my pmt sourced attitude problem'. They thought it was all down to hormones, I wasn't going to argue. Sure the real reason was because I hated it in this dreary town, but if hormones got me out of a couple of hours detention I guess it's ok.

I had sat with Nicole for lunch everyday, and today was not an exception.

I pulled the chair back, sitting down with my tray in front of me. On Fridays the school actually served fries and burgers instead of those plain sandwiches. Nicole was already digging into her burger as I opened my can of diet coke, yes I got a double cheeseburger, large fries and a diet coke. Only in America.

"So are you all set for La Push?" She asked after I took a long drink.

"I thought we were going tomorrow?" I asked, confused. Nicole smiled as she stole one of my fries.

"Well, if we go tomorrow then I have to take Nemo. And I'm pretty sure your last encounter with my dog was _not_ wanted," She explained and even as she mentioned the hyper puppy I frowned.

"Ok, no Nemo. Today then?" I said quickly and she grinned.

"Of course," Throughout the week I had taken in that Nicole didn't have many other friends, and I had started to wonder why. But knowing it was out of order to ask, I didn't. I reached for another one of my fries when I saw Nicole's face go pale, I raised my brows but not before I felt something icy and wet poured over my head. I gasped, my shirt drenched, and swivelled roundin my chair to face Jeanelle and one of her little followers.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed and a placidly fake smile formed on her face.

"Sorry, we were just throwing our water in…well on, the trash." She smirked and I stood up.

"I mean, it's obvious that outfit wasn't expensive either so no harm done," Her follower said in a nasally voice and under other circumstances I would've laughed.

"I'm guessing your nose job wasn't expensive either?" I said, calming down slightly. The girl looked at me in shock and I heard some laughter from other students. They were all watching us, great.

"Look, Hollywood, I own this school. So-" Jeanelle was cut off by the bell and I simply grabbed my bag and dodged around her. Nicole ran after me, giggling.

The rest of the day was a bore, and I felt the impulse to do a happy dance when the school day ended at 2:30. Instead I just did a little power punch once I was in the hallway and out of math. Math really wasn't that bad, at least I understood algebra. My shirt was dry now and annoyingly my brown hair had dried in curls, I wanted, no, needed my hair tongs. I hated my curly hair and I took to killing it with my straighteners for the most of the time.

I felt someone tap my shoulder as I headed to the doors, expecting either Nicole or the whore, I turned round. To my surprise, it was the girl I sat next to in Chemistry.

"Hey," She started and I shifted my weight so I was leaning back on one of my legs.

"Hello…" I replied and she opened her mouth again, then closed it. She was short, not as short as Nic though, with frizzy black hair and dimples.

"I'm Chelsea," She said after a moment and I nodded.

"I know. You sit next to me in Chemistry," I stated and Chelsea smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah…umm…so what are we doing for the project?" I frowned. Then it hit me.

"Shit! I had totally forgotten about it!" I exclaimed. See, in Chemistry on Wednesday we had got a project to come up with some sort of experiment and perform it to the class.I had hopedI would get out of it becauseI was new, but after an argument with that teacher I was sooo not getting out of it.I groaned whilst Chelsea stared at me.

"So, what are we doing?" She repeated.

"I don't know…how about you come over to mine tomorrow and we can work it out then?" I offered and she smiled again.

"Sure." I gave her my newaddress and she said she'd come over after lunch.

With that I ran out of the school to find Nicole leaning against a Lamborghini. I dropped my books and my mouth formed into an O. She laughed and opened one of the doors.

"Come on, Lucy!" She called and I unfroze myself, pickedup mystuffandran over to the black sports car.

"But? How? Why? When? It? I?" I choked as I did up the seatbelt after chucking my things under the seat. This was the coolest car I had ever been in. Most of the other kids were gawking at it too and I realized why Nicole never drove it to school.

"My parents got it me for my sweet sixteen. They're rich. They thought it would be a nice idea, I only wanted an ipod though." She answered as she turned the ignition. I melted in the seat. This was beyond great. I now loved having a best friend with a sports car, even if the only place she would drive itwasthe peninsula forest.

"Whoa," Was all I could manage as she sped down the street in the opposite direction to where my house was.

"Radio?" She offered and I simply nodded once, still in shock. She laughed again and turned it on, fightstar flooded the Lamborghini.

"I love this song!" I screeched and started singing along.

"I will never give up on you, all the times you've stayed and protected me, tried and make me better. So now I'll try to let you know that, this is the English way to make us all fit back together." We both sang as we sped down some sort of highway, enclosed in trees.

"So what was LA like?" She asked, turning down a road to the left. I shrugged in the seat and answered.

"Beyond awesome," I said simply and she frowned for a fraction of a second.

"Do you like Forks?" She asked and I frowned this time, answering her question non-verbally. Silence filled and all there was was the soft beating of rain and the background noise of the radio.

After about twenty minutes in the beyond cool car, we arrived in a small town and luckily it had stopped raining. Houses were spread out till they reached the ocean. I frowned, this was smaller than Utensil Town. I immediately turned on Nicole, who had eyes forward to avoid my glare.

"I warned you there wasn't much," She said hastily and I groaned.

"Fine." I grumbled as she parked by a beach strewn with driftwood. We got out and she locked the doors, not bothering to put an alarm on. I guess she didn't like the car that much, but even I had to admit it was sooo much better than an ipod.

"Come on, the store isn't that far along here," She said, grabbing my hand. I had also been wondering how someone so small could be so strong, she was seriously only just over 5 foot.

Within ten minutes we were in front of a small store that could've been called a shack. It was only one story, but seemed quite busy because of the seven or so cars parked in front. It looked as if it had been recently repainted and a sign on the front read: Call's Store. What type of name was that? I guessed it must've been the owners, but Nic dragged me in with little hesitation and we found ourselves wandering round the narrow aisles.

Nicole was scanning each shelf curiously whilst I just picked up random things and went to the cashier. It was a pretty middle-aged woman with russet skin and big brown eyes, she smiled at me as I put the things on the counter and she typed things into her till.

"That'll be 6.77," She said and I handed her seven dollars and told her to keep the change. I grabbed the things which happened to be a pair of sunglasses, some chap stick, batteries and a pocket diary. I felt like slapping myself for buying such idiotic things, but then went outside and waited for Nicole. She took her time too.

I saw that there was strips of cliffy land coming off the beach to the right and I thought I saw something fall towards the water, but before I could focus my eyes on it, Nic came out.

"Hey, I got a kite!" She held up a blue and red kite triumphantly and I chuckled.

"Only **you** would buy a kite," I shook my head and she smirked, heading towards the beach.

"Wait!" I yelled as she started running, which meant I had to sprint to keep up.

The gritty sand crunched underneath my converses and soon I slowed to a walk to take it all in. The beach lay in front of me, the sea rolling off of it. It was the real ocean colour, a greyish blue. So unlike the dirty water of Los Angeles. I felt myself walking towards where the waves crashed and then someone gripped my arm, I turned to see little Nicole glaring at me.

"Swimming is for a warmer time of year, Lu," I raised my brows but said nothing, letting her lead me along the strip of beach. She held the kite reel whilst I was stuck with the job of running, mainly because my legs were longer - she was faster in reality.

"GO!" She screamed over the crash of waves and I began running backwards, then as the material caught in the wind, I threw the kite up. But before it had left my fingers, I tripped and tumbled backwards. I lay flat on my back behind a large log, my head pounding. The kite was flying high above me and I groaned, sitting up. "You ok?" Nicole called as I stood up, I scowled at her and stumbled back.

"Damn log…" I muttered under my breath, followed by a lot of other swearing as I rubbed my aching head. We flew the kite for a bit, then it started pulling away so Nicole had to run to get it back. I stood there, hands in pockets as the ocean wind whipped my face. I was actually enjoying myself.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fall from the cliff again. This time I saw properly, it was a person. Two people. Three. Four. Four people had just hurtled themselves off the cliff top and I felt my breath catch in my throat as they plummeted towards the waves below.

Before I knew it, I was running full pelt towards the bottom of the cliff.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...i wonder what shall happen next... **

**please review and all that jazz, thanks once again to everyone that already has! xxx**


	5. Steroid Abusers

**A/N: Yes, the boys come in this chapter, it's short but my hand is hurting. And a message for fia: hiking, box hill - when?**

**please review...**

**Disclaimer: Still saving up. I don't own twilight. **

* * *

**4**

**Steroid Abusers...?**

As I neared the bottom of the cliff, my heart was pounding. What if they had been trying to commit suicide? What if they had succeeded? I suddenly felt dizzy at the thought but kept running.

I halted at a rock and gasped, trying to catch my breath, as I inhaled I saw a head appear above the surface. The others appeared seconds later…they were laughing? I did a double take and came out from behind the rock, they all froze in the water and just stared at me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU OK! YOU GUYS JUST FUCKING JUMPED OFF A HUNDRED FOOT CLIFF!" I screamed at them, they continued swimming towards the shore, laughing.

"Chill babe," One of them said as he came out of the water, my breath caught in my throat once again. He was sooo tall, nearer seven foot than six. His expression was curious, so were the two of the other guy's faces. One was still in the water...staring at me.

Oh my fucking god. It's like -10degrees and they're wearing shorts...it made me shudder just looking at them, they seemed to register my reaction and one of them, the one with the longest hair, sighed.

"_Chill_? You could've killed yourselves!" I said to guy who had talked, my own voice nearly hoarse. I heard running footsteps behind me, Nicole.

"Babe, it's only a hundred foot. Not exactly dangerous," The tallest of them shook his head and I glanced up at the cliff once, deciding it was in fact extremely dangerous. Where these guys on dope??? They must be. And steroids probably, due to their insane height. But I continued yelling, questioning their drug abuse was not an immediate priority - heck it wasn't a priority, I didn't even know them. I felt stupid now.

"You guys _are_ crazy then." I stated and they laughed and started walking up the beach. The one guy was still in the water, still staring at me dumbfounded. The others seemed to realize this and looked between him and me, I turned to Nicole who was just trying to hold in her laughter.

"Em, come on!" The shortest of the three called (crazily he was still over 6 foot), but the guy didn't move. The short one looked at me again and then some sort of realization crossed his face.

"You gave me a heart attack, just running off like that…" Nic muttered and I frowned, trying to focus on what was going on between the native guys now and what I had to do with it? They kept looking at me, but not with the same intensity the dude in the water was. Maybe he hated me for ruining his fun and was pulling a tantrum.

"Oh, for god's sakes…" The one who told me to chill said angrily, but they were grinning now. Yes, my suspicions have been confirmed - they are on some type of drug.

They all headed back to the water to get the other dude, Nicole leading me back to her car. She kept laughing and saying things to me, but they just went through one ear and out the other. Why did I just do that? They probably thought **I **was the crazy one. Did I care? Sighing, I opened the passenger door, Nic was already in her seat.

I was about to get in when I heard someone yell, I raised my eyebrows and turned to the person. Sure enough, the guy that had stayed in the water was no longer in the water. Instead he was running up the street towards us, in strides I know I could never of caught up with. He was shirtless like his friends and his muscles were flaunted at me as he ran.

"What's the hold up?" Nicole asked me but I didn't reply. The guy stood about twenty yards from me now, smiling shyly. Nicole saw and grinned at me, "Talk to him."

"Hi," He said hesitantly and I glanced back at Nicole, who was already gripping the steering wheel, waiting for me to follow her orders.

"Err…hi?" I replied and the guy smiled even wider. The smile lit up his face, showing off his high cheeks bones and almond eyes.

"I'm Embry," He said, taking a step forward.

"Lucy." I was inching towards the seat.

"Hi," He repeated and I snorted, he blushed. "I mean…err…nice car." He didn't even look at the car, his eyes were always on me for some reason.

"Thanks…it's hers," I gestured to Nic, who simply waved at him. "We have to go, nice meeting you Embry," I smiled at him and slid into the seat, shutting my door behind me. Nicole kept smiling at me as she started the ignition.

"You go scream at some guys and one of them is smitten," She laughed and I turned the radio on. We drove past Embry as she turned the Lamborghini around, his expression sad.

I kept seeing his face the whole car ride; when he smiled, blushed and the final sad expression. My heart felt so heavy it might've weighed a ton and it was pounding as rapidly as the rain outside.

"Looks like someone else is smitten too," She said half to herself, I didn't even bother to retort. I had barely heard her, the afternoon kept replaying in my mind. I was just so...dazed by it all.

Nic had stopped chatting when she realized I wasn't listening, now she only glanced at me every couple of minutes to see if I was ok. I had no idea if I was. I wanted to lie down, to sleep and never wake up.

The rest of the car ride was silent, even the radio was off now, only the pitter-patter of the rain outside sounded.

We entered Forks, the houses looking more or less alike, the few people in the street seeming less significant, the rain not as annoying. What was wrong with me? I hated the rain, I hated Utensil Town and nearly everyone inhabiting it. I was stuck in this mood even as we pulled up outside my house, I cursed myself for not enjoying the ride - even though I'm from Los Angeles didn't mean I got to drive in expensive cars everyday there. Nicole smiled weakly at me, then we got out. I knew my little reverie was downing her mood, but I couldn't care less. I was tired.

When we got to inside, I introduced Nicole to my mom and went up to my room. Nicole sat down at my computer as I laid down on my bed, wanting to sleep desperately. Once she was playing one of my very addictive games I closed my eyes and slowly dreams wrapped around me and tugged me under into the depths of unconsciousness.


	6. Soap Operas

**A/N: Okay, so last chapter was the imprinting if you didn't catch onto the notion! I'm in a really good mood now because it snowed and I had an awesome Halloween! **

**Disclaimer: I does not own twilight or any of it's original characters.**

* * *

**5**

**Soap Operas**

Saturday morning. I'm trying to make pancakes, but because I am a terrible cook and we have no flour…it's sort of just turned into mush in a pan that does not look at all appetising, actually it seems more nauseating to be truthful. Home Ec. was not one of my favoured classes at school and putting what I'd learned to use at home is now making life a lot harder.

After two minutes of letting my so-called pancake cook, I lifted the pan off the stove and scrapped the remnants of the mush into the trashcan. As I chucked the mixing bowl and pan into the sink, my stomach growled - letting me know it wasn't pleased with my misused effort.

"Shut it," I told my stomach, it growled once more in response and I went to the cupboard to get the sugary cereal. I poured some into a bowl and planted myself on the couch, turning on the television. The bowl was empty within three minutes and I was half way happy.

I flipped through the channels, not really looking for any programs imparticular. The first season of The Hills was playing, but it was one of the few reality television shows I didn't like. I know, that may sound a little weird coming from me, but I seriously don't like watching spoilt brats complaining and arguing about the most simplest of things - oh! I broke a nail! - and all that other shit. I know, slightly contradictive to my upbringing, but seriously thanks to Michael I prefer crude comedy; South Park being one of my many television addictions. I switched it over to Whose Line Is It Anyway?, seeing as they don't play seemingly offensive programs this early in the day.

Mom came into the living room as it went to adverts.

"Morning mommy," I greeted her with fake cheerfulness and she mumbled something incomprehensible as she sat down with her coffee. Once she had had a sip she glanced at me and smiled.

"Morning Lucy," She replied and I grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to my chest. "What is in the trash by the way? Were you sick earlier or something?" She prodded and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Actually…I tried to make pancakes…" I admitted and to my disbelief, mom laughed.

"You do know we have some ready made mix in the refrigerator?" She looked at me quizzically and I shrugged.

"I'm not a rational person, mother."

"Don't we all know," She muttered and took another sip, I glared at her.

"Is dad up?" I asked her when the program came back on, they were playing the superheroes and Ryan Styles had to pretend to be some retard called 'Duck-man'.

"No, he was working late last night - didn't get in till 11," She sighed and averted her eyes from my gaze. I felt my brow knit together, but didn't push the subject. "So how was La Push?" She asked, I suppose me and Nic hadn't told her much yesterday.

"Eh, it rained, I bought a pocket diary and some other shit, Nicole got a kite and I yelled at some dudes," I explained simply and mom looked clearly amused. I had decided to leave the bit out about cliff diving and that Embry guy. Embry, his face ran through my mind once more and I shook my head, pushing it away. What is wrong with me? I never even get this way with my so-called boyfriend Bradley, who I haven't seen in over two weeks...I hugged the pillow closer to my chest and tried to push all thoughts about boys away, focusing on the comedy on my tv.

"You know, none of that really surprises me." She commented afterwards and I stuck my tongue out at her. Then I remembered that the Chelsea girl would be here soon to work on the chemistry project, damn chemistry.

I went back upstairs, took a shower and got dressed into some Capri pants and a stripped black and white sweater. Just as I reached the foot of the stairs there was a knock on the door, I frowned - Chelsea's timing was impeccable. Unhurriedly, I opened the door to reveal the frizzy haired junior. She smiled at me and I let her in.

"Hey Lucy," She said and I grumbled a hello which I'm pretty sure she didn't understand. We went into the living room where mom was currently cradling a box of tissues to her chest, crying over some soap opera.

"Don't believe him Rebbecca, go with Orlando!" She cried at the television and Chelsea tried desperately not to giggle.

"Hey mom, this is Chelsea…we have school work to do." I said the last part bitterly and mom dabbed at her eyes with the tissues and turned the television off.

"Sorry, I was just trying to catch up with my soaps, I'll leave you girls to your work." She gathered herself and was out of the room as we sat down.

"So what are we doing again?" I asked Chelsea, who had her backpack with her.

"We have to come up with an experiment to show the differences between alkaline chemicals and acidic chemicals," I nodded slowly and we got down to work, well she did whilst I sat there making the odd reluctant comment.

"No! A bee is acidic, wasps are alkaline!" Chelsea yelled at me as I was supposed to be sorting things into different categories for our poster. I frowned at her and swapped the pictures round. Who really cares if a bee is acidic and a wasp is alkaline?

Chelsea, seemingly shy was actually very, very controlling. And if her being controlling would get me an A without doing much myself, I would not argue. Repartees weren't always that smart to a smart person.

By 2 o'clock we were actually halfway through the project, we had started making a poster and looked up some possible experiments on the Internet. Fortunately for me, Chelsea was like insanely smart. Ten minutes later she left and I found myself utterly bored, as if I hadn't been bored enough when homework was concerned...

"Do you want any lunch?" Mom asked me as I wandered aimlessly into the kitchen, I shrugged and opened the fridge. I get like this when I'm bored; I walk around wherever I am without any real goal. "Your father and I are going out for dinner in Seattle later, so you could invite a friend over or something?" She offered as I grabbed a red bull.

"Meh-be...meh-be not." I shrugged and opened the can, mom shook her head.

"Irrational, indecisive and impatient - where did I go wrong with you?" She mocked and I once again stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well, mom, in case you haven't noticed I don't have that many friends here," I told her and she frowned.

"But...Lu, have you been alienating people on purpose?" I shrugged again and drank some of my red bull, dodging her daggers.

"Meh-be...meh-be not." I repeated, "Then again, I had plenty of friends in Beverly Hills, so..." Mom looked at me with some sort of insecure emotion then spoke.

"We're not going back to Los Angeles," She half-yelled.

"I wish I was Michael, then I would never have had to step foot in this dreary little town..." I muttered and mom turned away from me, leaning against the sink.

"Wish away. You have his attitude already." She seethed and I downed the last of my red bull hastily.

"I'm sure it's hereditary to be honest and I think I know which parent too," I retorted and her face paled. Even though I loved arguing, I didn't always win and mom's my biggest competition when debating. There was only silence for her reply and I chucked the red bull can in the trash.

"I'm going for a walk," I told her and sighed as I shut the back door behind me.

It wasn't raining, in fact I could actually see the sun. I walked around the house and found myself back on the street, the concrete slabs that made up the sidewalk were cracked and dried leaves flurried at the bottom of trees, it was October now - not long till winter really kicked in. I shivered, the thought that it could be colder than I than it already was seemed impossible and irrational. Mother nature was cruel. But then again she wasn't the only parent who was cruel.

I shoved my headphones in my ears and Disturbia took over the sounds of nature. Next thing I know I'm walking up some sort of trail into the woods that's at the end of my road. Trees, dirt and more trees - my nightmare. I don't know why I'm walking up here now, only that I'm not enjoying it. I'm seriously not that superficial and ignorant to think nature isn't important, I'm just too materialistic to like it.

I walked forward and instantly regretted it, my ankle caught in a tree root and I fell forward into puddle. I shrieked in both pain and disbelief, I was coated in dirty water and mud and my ankle was throbbing. My iPod lay a few meters away, thankfully it hadn't fallen in the puzzle. I could still hear the song quietly and I tried to stand up, but again it was the wrong action - my ankle gave out and I fell to the ground again. I gasped angrily and crawled out of the puddle, slowly as not to hurt myself even more if possible.

Then that was the first time I heard it. Some sort of sniffling, like an animal, and it wasn't that far away. I grabbed my iPod and once again tried to stand, but stumbled back. A flash of grey moved amongst the trees some way off, I crawled backwards again till I had my back against a tree. The grey blur got closer until it came into focus, damn my short-sightedness. My first thoughts of what it was were crazy, but I couldn't find any that weren't. Big. Insanely big even. Furry. With teeth.

As it registered in my mind that the thing was a wolf, everything slipped away.


	7. Cupid is Cunning

**Disclaimer: I does not own twilight or any recognisable characters from the books.**

**6**

**Cupid Is Cunning**

My head ached. My ankle throbbed. I was wet, but strangely not cold. I felt sort of hot actually...

Slowly, I opened my eyes to meet a pair of concerned brown ones. I frowned and then saw everything apart from those eyes; I was still in the damn forest, it was raining lightly and Embry was kneeling over me. Why the hell was he here? The last thing I remembered was the wolf…it made me shudder just thinking about it, he saw me shaking and reached out a large hand to steady me, but I looked at him funny before his skin even touched mine. He retreated it and I tried to sit up. But failure was certain and I slid back down, he caught me easily and propped me up, his touch made my skin burn. There was a perfectly logical reason why he was here, wasn't there?

Then my little daze thinned and my train of thought raced back to the wolf, my eyes widened immediatly and I let out an unsteady breath.

"T-t-the…w-wolf?" I choked and he seemed to stiffen. If that thing was out there still I needed to get home.

"I'm pretty sure it's gone now, Lucy," He replied quietly, his jaw set. I stared into his eyes for a minute, he seemed so certain the wolf was gone...I decided to believe those big brown eyes. But even so, I stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, my brain lapsing as I tried to make myself understand that the wolf _was_ gone.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse. He released me now I was sitting up steadily.

"Err…you must've fainted, I was walking along here…towards my friend's house and…I found you," He seemed to think of it on the spot but I didn't question his explanation, at least the wolf hadn't eaten me. I shuddered again, "Are you ok?"

I looked down at my ankle and he followed my gaze, but his face didn't change - as if he knew it was already hurt. He nodded and reached out for me again, once more I sent him a questioning look but he ignored it and slowly lifted me to my feet. I tried to put my weight on my ankle and gasped, falling forward. He grabbed me and helped me limp over to a tree stump where I sat down. He kneeled down in front of me, still a head or two taller.

"There," He released his grasp on me almost reluctantly and smiled. He was sure good at smiling.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked, regretting my phrasing almost instantly. To my badly worded question, he blushed though.

"Well, I'm glad you have a good opinion of me at least. And, I think it's because god loves me and bestowed me with hotness," He smirked and I frowned at him.

"You know that's not what I meant, and what you said is hubris," He raised his eyebrows, but still smiled. God, was it clockwork?

"Big words for a short person," He commented and my mouth went into an O, my eyes narrowing. I hadn't been called short since I was nine.

"I am not short!" I protested, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well compared to me," He stood up, 6 ft 4. Crap. "You are pretty short." I glowered at him and looked away.

"You still aren't answering my question. Why the hell is your temperature so high?" I asked, stating it more clearly. He sighed and knelt back down.

"It's some sort of bodily circulation disposition…a lot of guys in La Push have it." He said slowly, as if the words made no sense to him either. I snorted and he smiled again, I couldn't help but smile too. I swear it's contagious.

"Is this all you do in your spare time?" He asked, laughing.

"What is all I do in my spare time?" He laughed again as I fished in my pockets for my iPod, no where.

"Tell people off for cliff diving and fall over in the woods?" I furrowed my brow and searched in my other pocket, still no where.

"My iPod..." I started, he reached down into his pocket and took out my blue nano. "Thanks," I grumbled as he gave it to me.

"Your welcome." He smiled again and I just stared at the puddle, a small sea of murky water, raindrops hitting it like bullets. It didn't even seem so disgusting now. I turned to Embry again, who was still looking at me. Sighing, I then spoke.

"So don't you need to go to your friend's house then?" It was his turn to look at me funny.

"Huh?" Clear confusion. I bit my lip, had I not heard his explanation of finding me right? Then he muttered something to himself and smiled again, more placid though. "Umm…no, I called them when I found you, I can take my time…do **you** need to get home though?"

I shrugged, "I'm in no hurry, but my ankle hurts…" He nodded and in one swift motion I was lifted off the ground, six feet in the air. Warm muscled arms wrapped round me and I couldn't fight the urge to lash out. "Put me down!" I cried and Embry looked down at me worried.

"You think you can walk on that ankle?" He raised an eyebrow and I glared at a tree in front of me and gave in.

"I spose not…" I mumbled, "But don't think you can get away with manhandling me again." I told him and his reply was a singular laugh, echoing through the surrounding trees.

"Where do you live?" He then asked, rain trickling down his cheek. Suprisingly, I felt the urge to wipe it away, but I restrained myself - this was crazy.

"Back down the trail, then left." He began walking down, in those long strides again. I could feel his heart beat, but said nothing. Heat radiated off of him and though I would never admit it, it felt right being in his arms._You don't even know him! _My rational conscience screamed at me. This time I didn't tell the voice to shut up, because it was right. I didn't know Embry, not properly anyway. It was wrong to feel this comfortable with him, but then _why_ did it feel so right?

"Where to now?" I looked around, my neighbour's houses loomed between us. We were in the middle of the street, Embry waiting for my command. God my mom is going to freak if he carries me like this indoors. I shuddered again and spoke quickly because his face crumpled into concern once again, what was up with this boy?

"Number 13," I told him and he continued. I saw Mrs Hennessey, the only old person on my street, staring at us from her downstairs window. I waved and her eyes literally bugged out. Guess it wasn't everyday she saw a muddy teenage girl being carried home by a giant. I laughed to myself and Embry's heart thudded in unison. Once again comfort ran through my veins and I was screamed at by the little voice.

He didn't even stop at the gate to let me down so I could limp inside without him facing my protective mother. We were at the front door before I could protest and he was knocking the next second, me balanced now only in one of his arms.

"Put me down before-" I hissed at him, but was cut off by the door swinging open, mom staring at me wide-eyed .

"I thought you were just going for a walk Lu," She accused as Embry put me down gently, even now when he wasn't touching me the heat lingered on my skin. The comforting heartbeat was gone and I felt saddened. _Oh god…_the voice started, but it didn't need to finish.

"I was…I did…I fell and fainted and there was this…thing and my ankle and Embry and…" I tried to find a structure of words which she would understand, but it only flowed like that. Embry tried to hide his laughter.

"So I suppose this is Embry?" She questioned, looking him up and down judgingly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," He held out his large russet hand for her to shake and mom hesitantly did so.

"Uh-huh," Was all she said in reply and then there was only silence.

"Umm…my ankle mom?" I nodded down at my foot and she seemed to go back into normal mother mood, heading to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. I tried to limp down the hallway to the kitchen, but Embry took to slipping his arm round my waist and half carrying me, half dragging me there.

"I'm not crippled," I told him angrily, he only scoffed.

"You know, must people would say thank you." He told me, I scowled at nothing imparticular as he set me down on the chair. Mom glanced at him once then took to putting an icepack on my foot and rubbing down my arms with antiseptic - they had been grazed when I fell too. I winced as they began to sting and shuddered as my ankle began it's personal little ice age. Embry inconspicuously seemed to move closer to me, heat reaching out again as his arm brushed my shoulder lightly. Damn his disposition heat thing. Once again, this was should have been so awkward but wasn't. Luckily mom didn't see this, she was searching in the little green box for bandages of any sort. Just before she turned back to face us, Embry slid away again.

"You're still here?" Mom asked him rudely as she took the icepack off.

"I guess I need to take off anyway…" He glanced at me hesitantly and I shrugged, then winced again as mom began the bandages on my arms. His eyes softened as I winced, but mom was already practically shoving him out the door before I could question his concern. I frowned involuntarily as he disappeared from the kitchen, down the hall. I wanted to say goodbye properly, but...whatever.

"Bye!" He called once and I heard mom mumble a goodbye before the front door closed. The cat-clock in the kitchen chimed once, telling us it was 5pm. I had always questioned my mother's peculiar taste in the more miscellaneous furnishings. We had a hula girl lamp in the guest room, fluffy purple pillows in the living room and even the refrigerator magnets were that of crude sayings and pictures - though they were mainly from my father's friends, who seemed obsessed with the 'naughtier' style of life. It's sad, I know, and considering there like…forty, you can't imagine them with a sex life.

It was cold in the kitchen now, mom was putting the medical things away and complaining about how she would be late for dinner if she didn't get ready soon. I sat still on the chair, not even feeling the pain anymore, only loneliness. Once again, what the hell was wrong with me? And once again, I was not sure. Time passed.

Mom and Dad are in Seattle, I'm stuck here watching television with my bestest friend ever; rocky-road ice cream. I guess I don't have it that bad, I'm watching the new season of desperate housewives - Porter's just found out his mom was the one talking to him about poetry online. Seriously, if I were him I would never talk to her again, but she had her reasons. Repeatedly, I shoved ice cream down my throat but my stomach was not content. All evening it's felt like it's doing cartwheels internally. Not nauseatingly, but still unnervingly.

My phone buzzed just as Gabby and Carlos got caught for sneaking into the dinner party, I groaned and reached out to the coffee table to get my damn cell phone.

1 new text. I flipped it open and clicked read, my stomach cart wheeling once more.

Hey! Party at Ryan's! From Cassidy. Oh, how I missed my social life. Seriously, I think my circle of friends in Los Angeles would all have cardiac-arrests if they knew I was sitting at home on a Saturday night with ice cream, it's plain pathetic. Ok, so I'm not sure they'd have cardiac-arrests…because I'm not sure what a cardiac-arrest is actually, but they'd freak.

I threw my cell against the wall and slumped back into the sofa. I was going to make Monday a rollercoaster for everybody else, because I was sooo fucking bored and plainly too lazy to do anything else for recreation. What a day.

**Happy now?????? please review people :D**


	8. Interrogation Day

****

A/N: Just a quick question, how many of you hate math? Not even hate it, more like dispise and loathe it to the point of wanting to burn your math books? I do. Unlike Lucy, i do not understand algebra - anything she does with math in this god damn story is all down to my friend Eliz, who is suprisingly good at it though i'm in a higher group than her. Math is horrible *shudders at the prospect of homework*. Oh and onto more...tollerable topics, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to clear somethings up:

**I have had 19 reviews sice my last update! oh. my. gosh. I fell backwards off my chair when I saw! I feel like I should back you all cupcakes, but like Lucy I can not cook. Seriously though thank you for almost giving me a heart attack! I'm so honoured! **

**So a big Authors Note, but an extra long chapter. xxx**

**Disclaimer: Eh, i'll be honest - i don't own twilight or any of the original characters.**

* * *

**7**

**Interrogation Day**

There are several reasons why I hate Mondays. Here's just a few of them; it's the end of the weekend, school is prominent, walking through the rain is a certainty and 6am is my outrageous wake up call. I'm practically dead at the moment, sitting at the breakfast table, staring down at my toast. I'm not hungry, just exhausted. That's the last time I stay up till 2am watching the Grudge. And it's not helping that mom keeps making the noise, sending chills down my spine. I don't even know why I watched it, horror is not one of my favourite genres.

"Eat," Mom ordered, noticing I had not touched my breakfast.

I grumbled something to her that even I couldn't understand and slouched in my chair even more. She took one look at me and sighed, I was hoping she'd let me stay home from school today - but knowing mom, that was _not_ going to happen. My arms didn't hurt anymore though they were still bandaged and my ankle was no longer swollen and I had perfected limping yesterday for a more dramatic effect when I got to school.

Dad came into the room dressed for work, he was cleanly shaved and his suit was new. This is the same dad that would play football with me and my brother in the backyard, letting mud cake his hair for days on end. It was a new him and I didn't like it.

"Wish me luck at my meeting girls," He said as he poured himself coffee. Caffeine is what I was desperate for, but I couldn't make myself comprehensible enough to ask for some. He glanced at me half bemusedly, half disappointedly.

"Coffee," I managed to mumble, but it came out sort of like: Cough-Flea-Eaaa. I know, only slightly coherent.

"English please," Dad answered instead of getting me my own drink. I frowned and cleared my throat. He was smirking all the while, obviously very entertained by my little show.

"COFFEEEEEE!!!" I raised my voice involuntarily, the prospect of holy caffeine closer. Dad shook his head and laughed.

"No dice kiddo, make your own." My eyes literally bugged out - my dad picked now to be mean, right in my time of need.

"But-" I started, but was cut off by my cruel mother.

"Have a good day honey." Mom kissed him on the cheek and he was out of the room again, coffee in hand.

"Why is dad at work all the time now?" I asked her a few minutes later, after the front door had slammed shut.

"He's been promoted, that means he gets extra work for extra pay. He's just doing his job Lucy," She told me, taking my plate. I didn't protest as she chucked my food into the trash, I simply stood and went to the coffee machine, succumbing to the pull of the great coffee-beany-liquid-goodness. I held the cup in my hands and an impish smile plastered itself onto my face, the pull even stronger. I took a sip and then screamed, dropping the cup from my hands. It shattered on the floor, the drink going everywhere. I gasped, my tongue practically on fire. Mom didn't even blink.

"Hot?" She raised an eyebrow and all I could do was gasp. So much for my saviour...

I glared at my mother and simply said, "I'm going to school." Dodging round the broken china cup and still steaming spilled coffee. My heart wrenched, coffee...

She once again made the blood freezing noise from grudge, causing me to momentarily stop in my tracks before maneuvering myself round the table and into the hallway.

"Do you want a lift to school, you know with your ankle and all…" Mom started, but I stalked out of the house before she could say anymore. I wasn't in the mood for motherly kindness, I just wanted two things. Sensibly heated drinks and the comfort of my canopy bed. I slammed the front door behind me, the thud echoing. I had never noticed how quiet it actually was without the sound of pouring rain here, there wasn't even any wind whipping through the trees, this was strange.

Pain shot up my leg as I began jogging down the street, trying to get away from the silence. I ignored my screaming ankle and sped up. I missed my motorbike so much.

The distant roar of an engine flooded the street, I stopped and turned on my heel to face the noise. Sure enough the black Lamborghini came up beside me, Nicole stretched over to open the passenger door for me and grinned.

"Care for a ride to school?" She asked and I sighed.

"You know there's a line between friend and stalker, your getting close to crossing it Nic," I told her and she shrugged.

"I just thought you might like a lift, but if you don't could you-" I cut her off by sliding in the seat and buckling my belt.

"Thanks." She beamed at me and put the car into drive again.

"What's up with your arms?" She asked a few minutes later, I glanced up from where I had been looking through her Cd collection. She had a whole box of discs under the seat consisting of Paramore, Aerosmith, Def Leppard, The Spice Girls and even some Johnny Cash. Weird range of music taste, but I'll have to admit it's good music anyway - 'part from The Spice Girls part at least.

"Oh," I was wearing a sleeveless band shirt and when I took off my jacket I guess I sort of left my bandages showing, "I fell in the forest and grazed them, I hurt my ankle too." I explained and she raised her eyebrows.

"Anything else happen?" I debated whether or not to tell Nicole about my run in with Embry. I decided to tell her some, but not all of what happened; like my bliss at being in his arms. I blushed at the thought of anyone knowing that and Nic quickly caught on that there was something else, I cursed myself mentally.

"I saw that Embry guy," I said simply and she went into girly mood. Oh boy…

"Any sparks?" I frowned at her.

"Of course not. We just talked." I decided to leave out the part about him carrying my home and how I longed for the beat of his heart under my palm again. I mentally slapped myself, the rational voice screaming once again. I don't like Embry, I don't like Embry, I don't like Embry, I don't fucking like Embry; I chanted, trying to make myself believe it. But the more I said it, the more those four words lost all meaning and I could only blink as the peninsula forest rolled away outside the car.

"About what?" God, nosy much?

"About how he is not allowed to call me short."

Nicole was quiet and when I glanced at her, she had that daydream look in her mind, her hands only moving slightly as she turned the wheel. I just had to hope she would drop the subject now.

"Did you kiss him?" I turned to her in horror. So much for dropping the damn subject.

"Say what?"

"_Did. You. Kiss. Him._" She repeated, saying each word slowly as if I were five years old.

"NO." I said firmly and she sighed, I wondered if she was disappointed, "Why the hell would I kiss him?"

"No reason." She said quickly and stopped. We were already at school, some freshmen had stopped to once again ogle at the expensive car and I put her Cds back under my seat.

We got out and walked round to the cafeteria, she kept sending me funny looks instead of pushing verbally for more info about my encounter.

"Stop it." I demanded of her and she giggled.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" She finally asked and I groaned inwardly, today was not going well and I was still extremely tired. So tired, that I didn't at first feel the arm snake round my shoulders for a few seconds until I grasped that some jock was about to flirt with me, as if on cue…

"Hey babe, come here often?" I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt.

"It's school," I told him and shrugged off his shoulder. Tom Jones, the school's best quarterback and worst player, and I'm not talking about sports for the last one.

"Well, do you go to Wendy's diner often? Because if not, we'd better change that." He smirked at me and I felt the urge to punch him in the face. But facts were facts and as much as I despised this particular fact; a lot of boys were inevitably stronger (physically!) than a lot of girls. Sadly, I was in the latter. I just gritted my teeth instead.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," I told him and Nic's eyes widened for a second.

"He don't have to know," Tom continued and I sighed and slapped him. In those three seconds that he was in shock, I was back in the hallways and halfway to my first class.

History, French and art passed quickly and soon it was chemistry. We were meant to be working on our projects, but I was too tired to pay attention to anything Chelsea said.

"Lucy!" She half yelled as my eyes flickered shut for the seventh time. I sat up immediately and yawned.

"Hmm?"

"If your just going to nap instead of help me, go ahead. But I would suggest you transfer from eleventh grade to kindergarten." Chelsea glared at me and I rested my head in my hands.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine," She sighed and I turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she sighed again.

"Nothing…I just need a good grade, I'm gonna fail otherwise." That explained a lot at least.

"Ok, I'll try and help." For the rest of the hour I tried to make myself helpful, but fatigue bound I couldn't do much.

When the bell rang announcing lunch period I practically did a happy dance, earning a few raised eyebrows from people. Chelsea had asked if she could sit with me today, for whatever reason I wasn't sure, but the company was welcome. Well, if not for me then Nicole at least - I just wanted to go back to bed.

"Grudge till 2am?" Chelsea questioned as we sat down, Nicole had texted me saying she would be here in a few - she had to finish some class work before Mrs Holloway let her go. Unfortunately, Mrs Holloway was the strictest teacher in school when it came to the quantum of work we did. My lack of work last week had gained me the majority of my detentions. And even worse, I had dad's old phone now...due to my little 'accident' with mine on Saturday night.

"And my mom was making the noise during breakfast."

"Ooh," She sucked in her breath in sympathy and I opened my diet coke. Never did a beverage taste so good before, never did diet caffeine taste so good before. I grimaced, thinking of my little incident this morning. I shivered once, then hugged my jacket round my torso. We were inside. And it was cold. That basically just screamed that the school's new central heating plan was going to waste - maybe we could have polar bears as class pets?

"So why are you failing in chemistry, your actually good at it?"

"Well, I'm fine when it comes to projects - they're my strong points. But during tests I can't show off everything I know, the questions are ready made and I can't go into detail about a lot of things because they aren't on the exams." She explained, shoving several fries into her mouth.

At that moment Nicole's tray slammed down on the table and she confronted me straight away, grinning wildly. I was actually scared.

"Embry. Embry's your boyfriend." She stated and Chelsea turned to me smiling.

"What?" I said in disbelief, how could she come up with that? And great, now Chelsea believed her too.

"You told Tom you had a boyfriend and you went bright red when I questioned you about Embry, it all adds up and you didn't tell me!" Chelsea giggled.

"You didn't tell me either," They were both against me now.

"**_Embry_**? _**Boyfriend**_? No. You've got it _all_ wrong Nic-" She cut me off again.

"Well, are you dating him or not?"

"**No.**" I said finally and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You aura says your telling the truth, which I'm sure your not. But auras don't lie…" She stared at her lunch, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"Auras? How the fuck did they come into this?" I shook my head at her and took a long drink from my diet coke, "I barely know Embry," I muttered.

"So you do have a boyfriend though?" Chelsea prompted, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Ah, sort of…" I'm pretty sure it was 'Interrogate Lucy day'.

"Who." Nic demanded.

"A boy in Hollywood, but I'm not sure…I haven't talked to him since I left…it's sort of…complicated." I mumbled, annoyed.

"_Complicated_." Chelsea and Nicole said at the same time and exchanged glances. I scowled at both of them.

"Shut up," I banged my head on the lunch table, a little too loudly I might add. I looked up to see all eyes in the cafeteria on me. Jeanelle was the first to make a comment, the first I heard at least.

"Told you she was a crack head," Her little posse laughed and I glared at her.

"I wonder if she inhales?" Another person said. I clenched my fists.

"She's probably still depressed 'cos I turned her down." Tom stated and that snapped me. Fuck facts. I grabbed my can and threw it as hard as I could at his head. Bull's-eye.

"What the hell!" He stood up as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Some seniors announced and before Tom could cross the cafeteria to scream at me, food was being flung from friends to enemies, upperclassmen to lowerclassmen. Some of Jeanelle's Barbie friends were crying as pie or pizza got matted in their hair and Chelsea and Nicole tried to pull me under the table. But I resisted their tugs and grabbed the biggest handful of tuna casserole I could and threw it at the head slut. Jeanelle's ear piercing scream echoed through the hall and everyone seemed to stop.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Lucy Danvers!" I snorted and then the cafeteria doors flew open. Principal Manning stood there, her face a mask of fury.

"Who started the food fight?" She asked calmly and all arms pointed at me and Tom, whose hand was frozen mid throw. Principal Manning beckoned us to follow her and I groaned and did so, Tom protested a lot but complied too.

We were sitting outside her office two minutes later as she spoke to vice principal Lewis. The phone in the main foyer rang a few times till the receptionist picked up. Tom turned to snipe at me but instead burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"You have mushy peas in your hair," He told me and I frowned, running my hands through my wavy brown hair to get the food out.

"You know, it's your fault the food fight started."

"How exactly? I didn't force you to lug a can at my head." He shot back.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't made that comment, which by the way is not true at all."

"Babe, I have a reputation to uphold and it was just the right moment to crack a remark." He smirked at me and I felt the anger bubbling inside me again.

"I think now is the right moment to crack your skull," I seethed and pulled my arm back, ready to punch him as hard as I could. Even if it didn't crack his skull, he might lose the few brain cells he has. The door to the principals office opened at that moment and I froze, Tom snorted.

"Miss Danvers, my office please." She ordered and I groaned. Today was not going well at all.

Principal Manning's office was not as large as my previous principals; with only a large desk flooded with documents of some sort, photographs of previous year groups were abundant on the walls over a disgusting peach wallpaper. The carpet was a coarse grey, stains less obvious in the dim lighting. I sat down in one of the armchairs opposite the desk, by a group of cabinets and waited for her to begin.

Manning stared at a photograph for a moment, then her cold gaze turned to me, I immediately felt like a deer in headlights. "Now, from your record I had seen that you were a troublemaker in the past...but because of your impeccably high grade averages I decided to generously overlook your past and allow you into my school with open arms." She started, brushing a black hair out of her eyes. Her perm was that of midnight, but was greying near her forehead. I couldn't imagine the day when I would be old with grey hair, I decided to cherish my youth at the moment.

"But your actions today...may I just ask why?" I had my chance at redemption. I took it as graciously as I could with cafeteria food matted into my clothes.

"Well," I began, slouching in the seat naturally, "Tom has been bugging me. He made a totally untrue comment and I have anger issues, I'll admit to them. I threw a can at his head, then before I know it everyone is chucking food at each other. I never meant to start a food fight," I haveher my best innocent smile and she was thoughtful for a moment. But I still knew she was impassive.

"But still, you did. Actions always have consequences; we either have to take them with dignity, or never do those actions again. I shall expect the second comes into mind right now, and I shall also hope you never have to audicity to do something like that again." She lectured, I hate lectures, which unstoppably made me hate her.

"Oh, ma'am, I don't have the audacity to do it again. But I do have the backbone to stick up for myself, nothing you can say will change my opinions or reactions." I shot back and she stiffened.

"Well. If nothing I say will change your mind about what you did, then we best get to the successor of your actions." I new what was coming next. "Your punishment. But first, lets call mr Jones in to confirm your story." Tom took a seat next to me a minute later, pale with guilt and worry about what Manning would say to him or even what I had said to her.

"Before you say anything principal Manning, I'd just like to point out that I am undeniably the victim in this situation." He pointed at the invisible bruise on his forehead where my can had supposedly hit him.

"Yeah, also the catalyst." I spat at him under my breath and he glared.

"Well, your arm seems to be a catapult," He retorted.

"Oh? Well I-" _... was cut of by the slamming of a heavy hardback book on the desk_. Manning glared at both of us.

"Stop it." She ordered and told Tom what I had said happened, Tom reluctantly agreed that I was telling the truth - only after he realized I had not mentioned him too badly.

The interrogating continued until both of us had received a months detention. After that, we were asked to go home - suspended for two days. I thought it was awesome, today hadn't been so bad after all. As I walked down the street, Tom drove past me in his old Ford and I was showered by water from a puddle his wheel sped through. Drenched, I stuck up my middle finger at him and tried to wipe down my jeans. My bandages needed replacing now and guess what? It had just started raining.

I was halfway down the street when I heard footsteps behind me, shoving my hands in my pockets I ignored it. Then they got closer and eventually I turned round to face the source.

I don't know why, but I felt myself slowly smile.


	9. The Kangaroo Song

**Umm, a quick apology. My internet connection has been refitted or whatever and ever since then my fanfiction account has been playing up. So, my friend Ashley pointed out to me that after I updated, the chapter had somehow been deleted - so I had to reupload it. I don't know what's going on, but I'm using my school computers for FF now because it's happened a lot...so updates may be slower. And I think some of you pointed it out too, so big sorry :S **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga or any of the original characters.**

* * *

**8**

**The Kangaroo Song**

He stood there, shirtless and in cut off jeans and muddy sneakers. His ink-black hair fell wet at the side of his face, a grin plastered onto it. He held an umbrella in one hand, holding it above his head.

"Skipping school?" Embry questioned, striding towards me. Two words came into my mind, STALKER and SWEET. He was one or the other, and I could only hope which.

"Actually, I'm suspended for 48 hours." I answered and he shook his head.

"Do I want to know?" He laughed and I shrugged, water trickling down the side of my face, "You look a little wet," I nodded pitifully and he held the umbrella over me.

"Thanks…but wait, shouldn't **you** be at work or school or wherever you go to?" He looked old enough to have a good job, but then why would he be wearing old jeans and not at the supposed job now? I shivered, it was insanely cold for October.

"I'm only in twelfth grade. And…ok, I'll admit _I_skip school." I snorted as he once again unnoticeably moved closer to me, I felt the comforting heat again. I say unnoticeably, but I noticed every movement he made - from the up and down of his chest as he breathed to the muscles in his legs moving as he walked next to me.

"Why are you here though?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well it looks like I'm saving you from getting even more soaked than you already are."

"Once again, not really answering my question."

"Yes, yes it was. It just wasn't the answer you were looking for." He told me, smirking.

"I'm looking for an answer where you tell me what you were doing in Forks in the first place," I retorted and his contagious smile faltered for a second.

"Same as I was before…just seeing a friend." He ran his hands through his hair, water droplets falling.

"That's nice." I hadn't noticed, but we were halfway back to my house already.

"It's nicer seeing you though," He whispered, obviously I wasn't meant to hear but I did. He couldn't of just said that, why would he even say that? I felt my cheeks burn to a pink blush and I angled my face away from him so he wouldn't see.

"You don't come from Forks, do you?" He asked as we turned down Solomon Street, just five minutes or so away from my house now.

"Nope." I answered simply and he raised his eyebrows, intending for me to elaborate, "Los Angeles."

"Cool," He smiled down at me then frowned, "Why do you have mushy peas in your hair?" He questioned and I mentally kicked myself - I would kick the person who had the mushy peas for lunch later.

"Food fight at school…" He coughed to hold in his laughter.

"You punch like a girl," He told me and I scoffed.

"In case you haven't notice, I am a _girl_." He furrowed his brow then looked away.

"I talk before I think, don't I?" He actually blushed. His russet cheeks turned a deep burgundy and I had to bit down on my lip to stop the oxygen that was building up in my chest escaping. Was I meant to be this breathless for him? _No, no your not meant to be. _The stupid little voice told me and I frowned, then turned back to meet his nervous gaze and smiled.

"Well, even if you do, you seem to say the right things," Omg...that was so cheesy, even for me. His blush deepened and the oxygen continued to build in my throat.

"Yeah…well…thanks." He smiled down at me intensely and it was now my turn to blush. "So, what's your favourite film?" I snorted slightly, then realizing that he could take it the wrong way prior to the previous topic, I answered his question quickly

"Umm…Big Daddy I guess," He grinned slightly.

"Do you like the kangaroo song?"

"It's awesomely gay," I laughed.

"True that." He stopped walking abruptly and I raised my eyebrows at him, then it hit me. We were in front of my house, he was smirking at me as I tried to paint away the confused expression that had risen on my face. I cleared my throat once and opened the gate. "So…" He started and I turned to face him again. I had met him twice. He had already been in my house. And I am fabulously hospitable, well…I'm fabulous in general…ha-ha, kidding…seriously though I am.

"Umm…do you want to come in?" I offered, half regretting it the second it left my mouth.

"Sure." He answered immediately and followed me to the door. I fished out my key and opened the door slowly, hoping that it wouldn't creak as it usually did. The foyer was shrouded in darkness, I could hear the clock in the kitchen, striking 1:30. Embry was like a puppy at my heels as I went into the kitchen, got a red bull and then retreated to the living room. He said nothing, but never took his eyes off me. I wasn't sure if it was creepy or flattering. I decided to take it as both, slightly unnerved at his constant attention. I've had boys dropping likes flies for me before, that probably sounds conceited…but this type of attention was different.

Collapsing onto the sofa, Embry did the same.

"So a food fight?" He brought the subject back up as I opened my red bull - energy drinks are disgustingly addictive. I grimaced again at the thought of my sacred caffeine.

"Uh-huh."

"You know, I never saw you as a delinquent." He smirked again, his features defining with his expression.

"Ha, ha." I glared at him, "So what to do…what to do…" I looked around the room. The X-Box was a possibility, but I really could not be bothered to set it up. My eyes grazed over the dvd rack and landed on my favourite. I grinned and get up off the couch, grabbing it. Embry sat up expectantly, unaware of what I was doing. I put the dvd in the player and turned the television on. I turned back round and beamed, the film began.

"Awesome." He murmured, the conversation between Sonny and his dad started and Embry just grinned. "Big Daddy?" He questioned and I nodded childishly and sat back down on the couch, I'll admit slightly further away from him.

As it hit the part where Julian and Sonny were in McDonalds, my current crappy cell phone began vibrating. I frowned and tugged it out of my pocket.

"Yo?" I asked, already knowing who it was from caller I-D.

"Where the hell are you?"

"It's nice to hear from you too Nicole," I ignored her very straight to the point question and Embry raised an eyebrow, almost as if he could hear.

"Danvers, do I have to repeat myself?" I scoffed.

"I would never force you to do such an action! Who do you take me for? _Jeanelle_?" I asked, bitterness filling my voice, "I'm at home - suspended for starting the food fight."

"But, that's unfair! You sooo did not start it! If Tom hadn't said that, you wouldn't have had a hissy fit and thrown your drink at his head!" Nicole was mocking me now. Embry even snorted.

I covered the receiver and raised my eyebrows at him, "Do you mind?" He laughed and I couldn't fight the smile playing at my lips.

"No, of course I don't. But you had a hissy fit?" He snorted and my eyes widened.

"And you have supernatural hearing, watch the damn film." I ordered and he stiffened but then laughed shakily and complied. I went back to Nicole.

"Is someone with you?" She asked immediately.

"N-no." I lied and I could picture Nicole narrowing her eyes at her phone. That thought made me laugh. "Yeah, so I wont be back till Wednesday so-"

"Do you need some company then?" She asked eagerly.

I glanced at Embry, who kept glancing at me, smirking. I blushed again and ran a hand through my hair which had come loose of it's ponytail and turned the volume up on Big Daddy, juggling my phone in between my ear and shoulder, "I'm fine Nicole." I told her and she muttered something then hung up. That girl is bipolar, I swear…

"Sorry," I mumbled then furrowed my brow, "Wait. You should be apologizing to me." I accused and he raised an eyebrow. Brow talent galore!

"Why?" He stretched out across the couch, so that I couldn't avoid being far away from him unless I was sitting on the arm. I exhaled unsteadily and Embry seemed to stiffen. "Fine, I'm sorry for eavesdropping. Are you ok?" I furrowed my brow again at him, why would I not be ok. I was sitting in my living room, watching my favourite film with an Adonis.

"Peachy," I took a drink from my all but forgotten red bull and leaned back into the couch.

"So…lets play a game." He started and I groaned.

"But the film-" The next look he gave me killed me. Laughter, pity and heartbreak at once. You guessed it, the puppy dog eyes. "Fine a game." I laughed, caving to his expression, "But only if you stop that, it's disturbing." He scoffed.

"I'm adorable, not disturbing." He defended himself as I pulled my knees up under my chin.

"Whatever you say Em," I shook my head at him.

"Fine, whatever I say. I say we play twenty questions." He demanded and I pretty much choked on my red bull. That was my least favourite get-to-know-each other-game.

"Fine." I said after a moment, my voice slightly strained.

"What's your favourite animal?" Random to start with.

"Dinosaur."

"Dinosaur? How is that an animal exactly?" He smirked and I shrugged.

"It's close. I'm not an animal person, a dinosaur is either gonna eat me or I'll never see one. Either way, it's a pretty safe choice." I explained, he was trying to hold in laughter.

"You **never** will see one, they're extinct." I glared at him.

"And that stops them from being my favourite animal, how?"

"Fine. Dinosaurs it is." I grinned, happy. For the next hour or so, it was random questions like that, followed by arguing, then by one of us (usually me) winning. Embry was good competition to argue with, but he caved too easily. So far I had learned that he was in fact called Embry Call, _weird name_, he liked darts, food and football, cliff diving was a major must do for Quileute teenage boys with balls - as he put it - and chicken chow mien is better than southern fried. I'm pretty sure twenty questions isn't meant to be a debating game, but it was funner than I would thought when he suggested it. After me asking his favourite video games, we were now onto this…

"Rock Band is sooo much better than Guitar Hero!" I yelled at him for the seventh time, laughing uncontrollably.

"Nah-uh, even the guitars are better in Guitar Hero, and Rock Band so unrealistic compared to it!" He retorted, gasping too, "I mean, have you seen the graphics?" Ok, now he had dissed the graphics - it was **on**.

"Rock Band!" I protested, this argument was obviously going nowhere. But still, I needed to win.

"Guitar Hero!" I crossed my arms across my chest as he tried the look again.

"No dice, Rock Band is still better."

"What happened to 'whatever you say, Em'?" I shook my head.

"That no longer applies when video games are concerned." I told him and he laughed, "So obviously I win."

"No, no you don't. Guitar Hero is better, therefore I win." I glared at him once again. Sometime during the abundant arguments he had draped his arm over the sofa, so that his palm was barely touching my back. Now, I realized this and jerked away slightly, seeing his face drop I quickly moved round to glare at him fully. It was strange, being with him was comfortable, but the voice had taken over my mind and now because I noticed every movement he made, I countered each one that made him closer to me by moving slightly further away. Odd. I think I'm bipolar too. Or crazy at least, I mean, what sane person has a little voice in their head screaming at them half the time?

"No. You don't. I win."

"I think that's our twenty questions done anyway." Embry took his arm off the couch and stretched. I glanced at the television screen, the menu of Big Daddy replaying over and over again. I hadn't even noticed that the film was over to be honest, oh well. My stomach growled and I turned my glare down to it and sighed.

"I'm hungry." I announced, Embry nodded in unison, "I'll make some food then,"

And I jumped off the couch again, skipping out of the room. As I entered the kitchen I glanced up at the cat clock, it was half past three. Later than I had anticipated.

After ten minutes of clattering pans, burning pop tarts and re-cleaning the kitchen I had made something that resembled food. Several ham and mayo sandwiches - I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't cook. I came back into to living room, expecting Embry to jump for the food (from the way his eyes lit up when I mentioned food I guessed he was that kind of person) but instead he was asleep. Not even the curled up, snoring quietly kind of sleep. Stretched across the sofa with the majority of his legs hanging off, his roaring snores flooding the room.

Talk about awkward. If dad came in and saw a half naked guy on the couch, I would be in deep shit. I put the tray of food down on the coffee table and cautiously tried to shake Embry awake, even with the insane snoring this was pretty adorable - maybe he was right. I laughed to myself, and decided to take up the roll of disturbing and take a photo of this moment. Perfect blackmail; 'he fell asleep on **my** couch'. The camera on my phone flashed once and sleeping beauty was preserved forever onto it. I shook him again, still no luck.

"Embry? Embry Call? Wake the hell up…" I droned to him but he only mumbled something. Then I thought of something. Smiling, I picked up a sandwich and shoved it under his nose. 1. 2. 3...his eyes fluttered open and he yawned, taking a bite at the same time. Taken aback by his eagerness for food, I let go off the sandwich as he engulfed it into his mouth. Smiling sheepishly he sat up, I turned to get the rest of the food and I heard him yawn again, much louder than the last.

"Thanks for the sandwich," He mumbled, and I sat back down next to him.

"Have some more." Before I knew it the platter was clean and he was frowning, as if it hadn't been enough - he hadn't eaten most of them too!

"Pig," I muttered and he scoffed.

"Well they weren't very filling," He defended as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"It's not my fault I can't cook," I retorted and he raised an eyebrow, damn talent…

"You can't cook?" He asked disbelievingly.

I just shrugged, "It's no big deal. I mean, that's what fast food is for. Lazy people who can't cook to save their lives."

"Your not fat," He mumbled, "But McDonalds is by far my favourite."

"Nah-uh, Burger King…but the guy is creepy." He laughed.

"Do we have to start another argument?"

"No. We shall start another friendly discussion that includes us cussing at each other. **Burger King." **We were sitting cross-legged facing each other now, both smiling fiendishly.

"McDonalds is the best and you know it, Lucy." That was one of the few times he had said my name in the short time I had known him. The thought that I still didn't really know him sent shivers down my spine, taking me out of my bliss at hanging with him as if we were old buddies. Still, no unease came. I was still here, hanging with him as if we were old friends. I was just more aware that we weren't old friends. Any foot forward though, we _were_ gaining momentum.

"Ok," I mumbled, not into the argument anymore. He immediately noticed and said no more.

"You alright?" That question took me off guard. Okay, it wasn't the question parse, more the way he said it. The words sounded genuine, as if he wanted to know and would push it if I did not give a sufficient answer.

"Just confused," I shrugged, diverting my gaze to the window, rain trickled down the glass, the trees rustling in across the street in the wind. It didn't look horrible anymore.

"About what?"

"Everything." I took a deep breath, "It's just-" I was cut off by the ominous ringing of the land line phone, I sent Embry an apologetic glance and went to answer. He followed.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver, for a moment there was silence. Then a tired female voice spoke.

"Is that Shannon Danvers?" Embry was leaning over me, his hot breath running down my neck making it's tiny hairs stand up.

"No, it's her daughter Lucy." I answered wryly.

"Well, Lucy, could you and your mother come to Forks hospital as soon as you can." I knitted my brow together immediately, what the hell? "It's regarding your father," I repeat, what the hell? "He's been in a car crash."

* * *

**Muahahaha...so...the arguments were mainly based on that of me and my cousin, he's a freak...yh, it runs in the family i guess. once again, so sorry if anything has come up at this story...**


	10. Bitter Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or any of it's characters. *i'm getting close to affording jacob black though :D*.**

* * *

**9**

**Bitter Sweet**

My heart was pounding to an untuned rhythm as we pulled up in front of Forks hospital. It was not that large, but it loomed enough. Enough to make me feel frozen, in both temperature and immobility. Embry saw me shaking and put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back to reality. I had to stay calm. I had to see my dad.

We were sat in the cab of his old black pick-up truck. The air con wasn't even on, but the car was warm. I felt so numb it was maddening.

"Lucy, you ready to go in?" He asked, I nodded slowly. In response, he opened his door and got out, coming round to my side to help me out. He had gone back to La Push after I hung up to get his car, then came back to drive me here because mom was stuck in traffic. I felt uneasy that I would be seeing him alone, mom was panicking too about the fact that he was in a coma and she couldn't get here soon enough. Embry shut my door behind me and stayed by my side as we approached the hospital entrance. I felt so cold, so stuck, so vulnerable. I'm not going to cry though, I don't cry. But still, I felt for Embry's hand and took it in mine. Surprisingly, he squeezed it back and didn't drop it as we walked through the doors, the smell of medicine and some sort of air freshener prominent. The waiting room wasn't big either; just blue chairs pushed up against each wall with magazines on the table in between. Not comforting for families who have loved ones yet to be stabilised in this god damn place.

I sat down on one of the chairs, still shaking violently. Embry sat down next to me, seeing as I still hadn't released his hand he didn't really have a choice.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed and a young nurse finally came over, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Frank Danver's family?" She questioned and I nodded slightly, she came forward till she was in front of us, a measured expression on her face. She took me in, pale-faced and tired. Then she glanced at Embry and her face lit up, as if she was no longer aware of what she had yet to tell me. Then after clearing her throat, she averted her gaze from him slowly and spoke. "Frank was hit side on by a truck after swerving to avoid something, he's in intense care but we've managed to get his heartbeat back to normal and now, all we can do is wait whilst his condition improves."

"Why does his condition need to improve? What's wrong with him?" Someone asked. It took me a moment to realise it was me, I was shocked that my voice had sounded so…edged and persistent.

The girl sighed, "He has internal bruising and some superficial cuts, and if you really need to know there may be some damage to his brain. Because he's in a coma, we have to get him completely stabilised before we can ensure any probability or recovery." Wow. Blunt as a knife, wasn't she? Embry's hand tightened round mine, almost angrily.

"Well, come back when you can ensure that because she just wants to see her dad, we're not here to listen to you," He growled and I think I was as shocked and taken aback at his tone as she was.

"Y-yes…then…well, ok." She went back through the doors that lead to the patient's room. I turned to Embry, who was staring at me already.

"That was rude," I whispered.

"Well she was rude too, all I did was give her a taste of her own medicine." He replied, his jaw set.

"But, she was only being honest," _He_ looked taken aback now.

"So was I…" He looked away and trailed off, his grip loosening.

"_Embry_," I started, but then the entrance doors flew open and cue mom. She was drenched, one of her heels broken and mascara trails smeared down her cheeks. She scanned the room hastily and her icy-blue eyes landed on me.

"Lucy!" She stumbled across the room and I stood up, Embry's hand dropping completely. She took me in her arms and I returned the action, mainly because she was shaking too. "Have you seen him yet? Is he ok? Oh, I was so worried! And the traffic was plain awful! Your ok, aren't you? This is so frightening…" Her words were rushed, just showing her emotions more. Mom was a panicker, she liked routine and was terrified of big changes like this. This, by far being the biggest disaster that had ever happened to her. To me.

"Mom, he's in a coma." I told her and the tears literally poured. I had to manoeuvre her to the chairs, she was crying uncontrollably. "But, he's alive." I offered, hoping to close the floodgates.

"How could this happen?" Mom whispered. I didn't know how to answer. I couldn't answer. At that moment, I realised Embry was no longer in the waiting room, I stared after the doors. They were swinging as if someone had just stormed out of them.

I wanted to go and see if he was out there, but I didn't. I had to stay here with my mom, we had to stay here for my dad.

* * *

I sat there, staring at the floor. Mom was talking to one of the doctors, I hadn't wanted to hear all the gory stuff about the accident and what not. I just wanted my dad to be ok. I still haven't cried. I remember when I was eight, I was playing baseball and the teams were drawn. I was up to bat, it was all down to me. My dad cheered even when I didn't make the home run. He wiped my tears away when I felt awful for not winning it for my team. He wasn't here to wipe my tears away, so I won't cry.

Then I suddenly felt radiating heat beside me, I pulled my eyes away from the ground and slowly turned to see Embry with coffee in hand.

"I thought you had gone home," I said as he sat down beside me, handing me one of the Styrofoam cups.

"I did...but I came back, I had to see if you were ok and," He wriggled his eye brows in an attempt to cheer me up, "I brought coffee."

"That you did." I sighed and took a sip of the steaming drink, it tasted bad but it was refreshing anyway.

"I didn't realize the coffee would taste like tar though," Embry said bitterly, holding the cup away from himself in disgust. I laughed once, it was forced but it made him smile sheepishly. "So, are you ok?"

"Yeah...it's hardest on my mom though, she still has to call my brother and tell him though - that'll bring more tears." I told him as I took another sip.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Mom was on the verge of tears again, I could tell from the way she kept looking around as if she had lost something.

"Michael." I said simply.

"You two close?"

"Ish." There, mom's started crying again. The nurses are all trying to comfort her, they aren't paying attention to the doors. That's my chance.

Without any warning, I stood up and bolted across the room to the doors. I pushed them with all my force, then ran fast as I could down the corridor towards the intense care ward. There it was. The double doors that led to my dad, I heard footsteps and voices behind me now, I ran through them to and an arm flew in front of me immediately, holding me back. It hit me like concrete, my breath was knocked from my throat. All I could do was stare, the arm belonged to a man that couldn't be any older than twenty five, with pale skin and golden eyes. Radiance seemed to shine from him, almost enticingly.

"You shouldn't be in here, miss," A smooth voice like music. I ignored it completely.

"M-my dad," I managed to choke out, I got back to my task and looked around. There were two other people being tended to, I had to look away from them though otherwise I would've had nightmares from what I saw. Then there was dad. Two nurses around him, tending to cuts. Superficial, the nurse had called them, they looked painful enough though. His blond hair was bloodied, his clothes torn and alien. He was still in his suit, my heart almost stopped. "**DAD**!" I screamed, trying to get towards him again, but the young doctor's grasp was iron strong.

"Miss-" He was cut off by Embry's voice, followed by some that belonged to women I didn't know.

"Lucy!" The native burst through the doors, eyes wide with disbelief at what I had tried. Then he saw me, they softened. He came forward and pushed the doctor away, enclosing me in his arms - burying my face from the view of my father, "Cullen." He spat and I wasn't sure whom he was addressing, but he said the name with such hostility and hatred that I almost hated the 'Cullen' too.

"Embry Call, can you take her back to the waiting room please. I need to do my job," The smooth voice again, I guessed the so called Cullen was the doctor.

"She didn't mean any harm, she just wanted to see her father," Embry defended, I saw now as he moved his arm slightly that there were three nurses also in the doorway, shaking their heads at us. One of them was the rude nurse, arm folded across her chest. I twisted in his arms, I wanted to get back to my dad. I needed to get back to my dad.

"Lucy, what on earth are you playing at! You- _oh my dear lord_! Frank..." Mom. She was in the doorway too, her hands over her mouth as she stared past us at dad.

"Right, anyone that doesn't have a medical degree out!" Cullen boomed.

"_Carlisle_, come on-" Embry turned to him, pleading almost.

"Out." The doctor repeated. The nurses were already leading mom away, she was crying **still**. Now, I realised I was crying too. Fuck.

Embry carried me down the hallway, I cried the whole time. When we re-entered the waiting room everyone stared, like we were despicable. I didn't give a shit what they thought. They didn't know how scared I was. I was crying for god's sakes, so didn't that show anything??? Of course not. Not to them. They didn't care that I was scared or that I was crying. Mom couldn't even look at me now, she was also sitting on the other side of the room from where Embry had just sat me down. He was kneeling in front of me, his words trying to console me. But I didn't hear his voice.

* * *

Hours passed, real hours. Not minutes that I believed to be hours. Real hours, so many that by the time dr Cullen reappeared to talk to us it was 2am and the room was basically empty let alone the last few nurses, us three and the Styrofoam cups and magazines on the table. I was still surprised that Embry was still here, I was glad he was. I was glad he was holding my hand in his too. It helped. The doctor was talking with mom, she had by now stropped crying and ironically tears were still streaming down **my** cheeks. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Lucy..." Embry started, trying to comfort me once again. I only continued to stare at the floor, trying to show him that I didn't care for words of sympathy. He squeezed my hand as a last reminder that he was there and would be there for me. It was strange, how he cared enough to be here. I've known him less than a week and he's prepared to let me cry on his shoulder, that's just fucking messed up. The boys from my school were either jocks, nerds or well...gay, and even the Californian gays wouldn't turn an eye if you were crying your heart out over someone or something. Embry, was just different. A good different. A much needed different I suppose. The lyrics, 'she left him for staring at girls and not caring when she cried 'cos she thought Bon Jovi broke up' came to mind in this situation and I felt a bitter sweet smile tug at my lips. I just blinked it away and continued with upholding my solemn mask.

"It's stupid, contagious, to be broke and famous, can someone please save us from punk rock 101..." I sang under my breath and Embry chuckled.

"My Dickies, your sweat pants, my spiked hair, your new Vans, let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101." He said back and I finally let myself smile, more tears pouring from my eyes. He brushed them from my cheeks right away and smiled soothingly back at me.

"I hate that song," I whispered and he laughed short and loud. This brought the attention of the doctor.

"You must be Lucy Danvers," Cullen said, gracefully striding over to us now he had finished talking with my mother. I kept my expression measured as he stopped in front of me, Embry's grip tightened - telling me something I didn't know, "I'm dr Carlisle Cullen."

"I don't give a shit about names, just what's behind them. Your a doctor, so tell me what's wrong with my dad." I spat, the doctor's smile never faltered though.

"And you called me rude..." Embry muttered but I ignored him, staring hard at the beautiful doctor.

"Well, your father's no longer in a critical condition - actually, he's recovering quite well now we've given him some medication. All in all, your father will be fine in time." Cullen explained, still smiling gently.

"Can I see him?" I asked immediately, beaming at the possibility.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea after-" Embry muttered again.

"Shut. Up." I ordered, sick of his comments.

"In good time Lucy," Carlisle turned to Embry now, who was watching me, "And how is Jacob doing? I hope he's healed fully by now."

Jacob who? Obviously someone Embry knew. He went rigid at the name but then answered through gritted teeth, "He's fine."

"You wont be able to see your father till later on." Carlisle told me, "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? Have something to eat? You look like you could use some rest." I shivered and the doctor moved back slightly as if it was his fault.

"I'll take her home," Cullen nodded and left us. I turned to Embry.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, I want to see my dad soon as possible," I protested and he shook his head.

"No. I'm taking you home, you'll do what he suggested and you'll do it willingly. I don't want to force feed you Lu," I scowled at him and shook my head. Next thing I know, he's carrying me. I kicked all I could, but sadly I was seated in his truck before I could get in a good blow to his privates. We had to talk about this whole carrying without a choice thing. It had to stop, especially when I was emotionally unstable.

"Why can't I stay there? Embry, my dad-" I pleaded once he had buckled himself in.

"Your dad is fine, he'll still be fine once you've got some sleep, had a shower and eaten some food." He told me.

"Do I smell?" I asked, shocked.

"Heck no, but your face is all puffy. You look like a tomato." He brushed the only remaining tear from the bottom of my cheek, his finger lingering longer than needed. Once again, this action was not uncomfortable. But it was the wrong time for such affection. He took his hand away, acknowledging my reaction.

"Thank you," I told him and he paused momentarily from where he had been reaching for his keys on the dashboard.

"For what?" He asked, perplexed.

"For everything." He smiled sheepishly at me and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling of the cab. His head almost touched it but it still intrigued me just to see his actions. I still saw and distinguished each of his movements and wished I could counter each of them. I wish I could decode his eyes, I wish I could hold his hand all the time, I wish I could have more than three wishes. Life is not fair, it's just fairer than death. Life is also not home to mystical creatures such as genies, let alone any others. _God, your such a dork Lu_, the voice told me.

"Your welcome then," Embry answered eventually.

"Just drive mr Call," I shook my head at him and he winked at me, starting up the engine as he did so. I looked away as he drove, it was amazing that I could still see the trees in this dim light. I didn't even question why I thought it looked amazing, I was too relieved that my father would be fine. Everything would be fine.

**A/N: Feedback people???**


	11. Carpe Diem

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any recognisable characters.**

**

* * *

**

**10**

Carpe Diem

"And your sure he's alright?" Michael asked me for the ninth time. Seriously, he takes after mom. I sighed, leaning against the banister of the staircase.

"Yes. He's fine. Just get your butt down here,"

"Technically, I have to get my butt **up** there. Forks is not south of Denver," He corrected and I glared at the receiver.

"Shut it college boy." I growled and I heard him chuckle on the other end, "Just come?"

"Fine. See you soon Lulu," And after that there was only the dial tone. Michael is the only one allowed to call me Lulu, mainly because I'm the only one that's allowed to call him Mickey. Sibling nicknames, patronizingly adorable right?

He was also the only person I knew that hung up without a real goodbye, in other words he's just plain rude. I couldn't help but smile when I remembered my first day of high school, some junior hit on me and Mickey started cussing his mom because I was prudish then. They got into a fight and Michael would've got off scott-free but then started cussing the teachers too. It's hard to believe that boys are from the same species of girls, seeing as they don't even physically resemble us...except for the drag queens, who deserve a nobel prize. Yeah, Nicole made me watch the Seven Things spoof...hilarious.

I put the phone back on the hook and jogged upstairs to my room, I had left my music on and as I opened my door Paramore blasted into my eardrums.

"Lucy! Turn the damn music down!" Mom yelled from downstairs, it was shocking that I could still hear her.

"YES MOTHER!" I shouted back, yanking my iPod out of it's docking station. The music cut off instantly and I was drowned into silence. My window was open, letting in the chilly breeze that seemed to reside in Utensil Town. I went to shut it and as I pulled the window down I saw something out of the corner of my eye. In the trees. Something gray and moving. My heart skipped a beat at the possibility of it being the wolf and I slammed the window down with all my strength, making the glass shake.

"Calm down…" I told myself quietly, because this was getting silly. I was never scared of wolves when we went to see them at the zoo when I was little, so why now? Because they're wild. They aren't in an enclosure that they can't get out of. I shivered at the thought and went back to my bed. Collapsing onto it, I realised I was hungry. Annoyed, I got up again and went downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. A landed with a thud at the foot of the staircase and then turned on my heel to go to the kitchen. Strange, it was already 7am and mom wasn't in there. Probably still getting dressed. I sighed and went to the cupboard to get the cereal, not trusting myself with the toaster.

Yesterday had been chaos, first mom and I had gone back to the hospital to see dad. Then because she was still in an emotional state I had to phone the insurance companies and his work, trying to sort out the more financial part of the accident. I didn't give a shit if we got compensation for it, the fact that dad was alive was compensating enough.

As I poured milk into the bowl, making the cheerio's float, I contemplated how school would go. In this small town it was highly likely that everyone knew about the accident. That made me less eager than ever to go to school, I swear now if anyone gave me pitying looks I would break their jaws.

I ate the food slowly, not really tasting it. After three minutes I realized the bowl was empty, I sighed once again and tossed it into the sink then went to leave.

As usual, I was wearing my converses and I was about to take off in a jog as I shut the front door behind me. Turning round though, I was shocked to see the black Toyota pick-up parked in front of my house. Embry was leaning against the bonnet, shirtless as always, smiling widely.

"Skipping school again?" I asked him as I walked towards the truck. He grinned even wider.

"Yes. And so are you." It wasn't a choice, more as if he had already decided.

"And what makes you think I'm not going to school?" I questioned, eye brows raised.

He shrugged, "Fine. Then I'll give you a lift, get in," He went round to the driver's door and I slowly went to the passenger one. He once again didn't have his heating on in the cab, which surprised me at first - it was colder than the other night. It must be his circulation disorder thingy or whatever he called it.

"So your stalking me now?" I asked, buckling myself in. He shrugged again.

"It depends how you look it, stalker maybe…thoughtful friend definitely." I snorted and he grinned again, starting the car up.

"Your hopelessly devoted to me then?" I joked and he laughed but didn't deny it at first, then seeing my confused look he answered.

"In your dreams Lucy,"

"No. That would be a nightmare." I told him but he didn't laugh, in fact he looked pained, "Fine. I dream about you all the time," I mocked, he still didn't laugh.

"I'm gonna put the radio on," He stated, and did so. I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably as he turned the volume up, obviously to cut out any chance of conversation. I must've hit a soft spot. Ten minutes later we pulled up outside Forks high school, I froze in my seat. Some of the kids were already looking and it felt like too much. I stared through them, but couldn't focus on anything.

"I've changed my mind," Embry said after a moment, I turned to him immediately frowning, as I went to unbuckle my seatbelt he stepped on the gas and the truck raced down the street at a sped which I was sure was illegal.

"Embry, are you insane? I have to get to school!" I yelled above the radio and he laughed.

"No. Your coming to La Push with me." I stared at him incredulously.

"Your kidnapping me." I shook my head and he winked.

"Consider it rescuing…I saw your face when you saw the school, I really doubt you want to go today." I shrank in the seat, he was right. I didn't want to go to school, but I wasn't looking forward to La Push either.

"Bastard," I muttered and he was quiet, almost shy, "Fine. Take me to La Push." I gave in and he picked up speed again, but said nothing.

* * *

The ride passed quickly, we were in the little reservation before I knew it. There were even less people about the streets, then again I wasn't sure how many people actually lived here. We passed down a few roads where houses were dotted and then past the tribal school, which I guessed Embry would've been at. Some girls even waved, making me feel uneasy. The fact that he ignored them made me feel slightly privileged though.

"You fan club?" I asked as the school disappeared after several more waves.

"No. My fan club is elite, only the honoured few are allowed to _really _love Embry Call."

"Your so full of yourself," His face was hilarious.

"Take that back!" He mocked and I shook my head.

"Only if you promise never to carry me against my will again." He pouted, then sighed.

"Fine. Only tell me when you want to be carried, I'll be happy to oblige." I hit him playfully and gasped. Ow.

"Psh, once in a full moon and you've had your chances for this month." My hand was still hurting, but I was not going to let him get away with that last comment.

"Sure, sure." Was all he said, smirking. I was surprised when we pulled up in front of the store, "I'm gonna tell my mom that I'm not at school."

"Telling your parents your skipping, not the way I would go buddy." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"And how many times have you skived?" I glared at him and opened his door, getting out and doing the same as he always did when I got out; he opened my door and helped me out.

"I'm not a child." I protested as I swatted his hand away and jumped to the ground.

"No, but your short." I glared at him again and muttered an 'am not' under my breath.

He led me into the store where the woman was stacking some aerosol cans onto the shelves, she turned around immediatly as we came in.

"Embry, why are you not at school? And who's your friend?" She asked, not angry though. That surprised me for the most. He strode over to her in his famous long strides and hugged the russet skinned woman.

"Hi mommy. This is Lucy Danvers," He gestured to me and I smiled, she smiled back.

"You were in here the other day. You bought a pocket diary and sunglasses, didn't you?"

"Yeah...they've come in handy," She laughed at that.

"If your not going to give me a hand Embry, get your ass to school or back home. I don't want another call from the principal about him seeing you and you not coming to school." She ordered and Embry shrugged.

"Lucy, what do you want to do?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't mind helping, mrs Call." I told his mom and she smiled.

"Miss, miss Call. And it would be appreciated," That's why he was quiet when I called him a bastard, I felt so bad now. Embry's mom beckoned for me to follow her and I did so, Embry shook his head at me and whispered something I didn't hear. Probably suck up or something childish knowing him.

My job was now to empty out the boxes of new stock and put them on the shelves, Nicole was so wrong about there being nothing in stock - she just never got her in time. I was trying to reach the top shelf, even I wasn't quite tall enough to reach. Damn Embry.

"Here," The can was yanked out of my hand by a large russet one and put on the top shelf.

"I could've done it." I told him as he began putting the other cans next to it, labels facing out.

"Could've, but...couldn't quite." I scoffed and swatted his hand away from the next can he was reaching for. I took it and went on tiptoes, just managing to put it on the shelf.

"Ha!" I exclaimed in triumph and he laughed.

"Congratulations, your head's just got even bigger Lu." I glared at him and grabbed the next can. Team work in the end, I would hand him the cans and he would put them on the shelf. Much to my annoyance.

"Why do you have to be sooo tall?" I asked and he ruffled my hair and I scowled.

"Genes I guess," Was all he said as I handed him another can.

"But your mom's short..." I stopped, mentally scolding and slapping myself. Embry sighed and took another can.

"My dad must be tall then; but seeing as I'm not certain who he is...it's complicated Lucy," He tried to explain and I felt bad for bringing up his parentage.

I tried to hide my guilty flush by kneeling down to fix the boxes of cereal on the bottom shelf, but doing so I brushed against Embry's leg and shivered from the heat. Yes, I shiver from heat...and Embry Call I guess. Once I had put them in order I went to stand up but Embry held down a hand. I took it half reluctantly and he pulled me up gently.

"Thanks," I mumbled and he grinned his contagious grin down at me.

"You're welcome." Our hands were still intertwined and it felt strange, but in a good way. My stomach continued to roll uncontrollably because of his touch and I began to chant _I don't like Embry Call, I don't like Embry Call,_ again. But like last time, they lost all meaning and I felt myself smile broadly.

"Y-your still holding my hand-" I laughed and he blinked and dropped it slowly, shyly. I frowned for a second, but put a cheerful mask on - much like the one I had to put on when mom and I saw dad properly; in the hospital bed, tubes running from his arms and bandages engulfing his body. That sight had me scared shitless, but mom was even shakier than me. I had to smile away my tears for her and it had made me feel so fake, like I was trying to glue something back together that couldn't be.

We continued to pile the cans and he even lifted me up to reach, just to help my self asteem. I had scolded him for that, bringing up our earlier deal.

"That wasn't carrying - I just lifted you. Totally different," He protested and I snorted.

"No, no it's not. My feet were off the ground because of you and that is no longer allowed - get it, got it, good." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and he shook his head.

"Sure, sure,"

"Right, you two can do what you want now. I'm closing up for lunch anyways," Miss Call let us off and Embry literally skipped out of the store. I waved goodbye to his mom and followed. That actually took my mind off dad for a bit and I enjoyed it.

"Your mom's so cool," I said, shutting the store door behind me. Embry smiled warmly down at me, but said nothing. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him, concerned.

"No." Was all he said and walked off towards his car, I furrowed my brows but went after him. "What do you want to do now?" He asked, opening my door for me. I shrugged and he was thoughtful for a moment.

I climbed into the cab whilst he thought, looking around once. I could see first beach from here, just down the street, the waves crashing onto the shore violently. There were more upturned trees on the beach as it neared the cliffs. The cliffs where Embry had jumped off, and I had screamed at him and his friends. For some reason, that had triggered our friendship._ I_ would've honestly avoided someone who screamed at me, but he had done the opposite. He was one complicated guy and this was one weird friendship. But I wouldn't change a thing.

"Well, you've already met my mom. So how about you meet the rest of my family? Later though, they'll still be at school." He laughed at the thought and I just nodded.

"So, what shall we do till then?" I asked him and he immediately lit up.

"Wendy's." He answered simply.

"The diner?" I looked at him quizzically and he nodded vigorously as he shut my door. In a fraction of a second, he walked round to his door and got into the driver's seat.

"Ah-huh, I'm starved." He clutched his stomach dramatically and I laughed, he smiled and started the truck. He turned the radio on again, but not as loud. When 'I Kissed A Girl' came on, he started singing along. Embarrassing usually, but it was just funny now.

Then, my butt started vibrating. I almost jumped out of my skin, now it was Embry's turn to laugh, "Your phone Lucy."

"Oh," I blushed and took it out of my pocket, I had to find a new place to put it. This was getting silly. "Yo?"

"Lucy?" Nicole.

"Yah, what is it?" Bring on the interrogating.

"Umm, just wondering where the hell you are?" She yelled, so loud that I had to hold the phone away and roll my eyes. Embry laughed again.

"Well, I'm on my way to Wendy's diner." I told her, then quickly added the story about my dad and the hospital before she could prod me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! At least he's ok, right?" The bell went off in the background and Nicole sighed, "I have to go. We've got a whole school assembly in the auditorium, a lecture about the events of Monday." I laughed.

"The food fight?"

"The very same, bye." Dial tone. Embry raised an eyebrow at me.

"The best friend again?" He asked and I slouched in the seat, "Anyway. Welcome to Wendy's." I looked out the window. We were at a small diner on the side of the wooded freeway that led from Forks to La Push. There was a small sign that said, Wendy's (obviously) but the E had fallen off well, recently. Embry was already at my door before I could say anything, opening it as I speak.

"W-ndy's?" I asked skeptically and he laughed.

"Just a little recreation, we gave her the money to replace it but I guess it went to other uses." He explained, at least he paid for it, "But god it took us a good three hours to get it down - Quil's still got it in his backyard too!" More people I didn't know. We entered the diner and I was hit by warmth that didn't come from my tall friend. That was not the only thing I was hit by, the smell of hot chocolate and fried food was strong too.

"And you called _me_ a delinquent." He stuck his tongue out at me and took my hand again, his palm enclosing round mine. We sat down at a corner booth and he took the menu instantly with his free hand. He scanned it then grinned, sliding it over to me.

"Order what ever you want," The two-sided menu mainly comprised of burgers, shakes and sundaes. I picked large curly fries and a soda...Embry's order was much, much different. Three double cheese burgers, a large chocolate milkshake and onion rings. The waiter wrote it all down and smiled at me once then went to the give the order to the chef. Apart from an old couple and some bikers, we were the only ones in here and Embry didn't seem to be liking the attention the waiter had given me; calling me 'little darling' and winking at me when I had told him what I wanted.

"Em, breathe." I reminded him and he exhaled slowly, glaring at the table. His free hand was clenched and he was _shaking_slightly? He continued in this stance till the food came, the waiter winking at me again. I just scowled at him and he left us, not even glancing back at me now. Embry devoured a whole burger angrily,, more like inhaling than eating it. "You really **are** starving." He nodded and the shaking suddenly ceased.

"Hmm." He started on his next one as I took a handful of my fries, "These have vegetables in..." He complained, picking an onion slice from in between in his bun. I giggled and he furrowed his brow.

"God, you even stereotype burgers!" I sneered and he shrugged and ate the onion slice.

"And what's wrong with stereotyping good food?" He raised an eyebrow and I pretended to think.

"Stereotyping's wrong." I told him simply, taking a drink from my soda.

"It's not illegal though," I sighed and just stared out the window, "Fine." He held up his burger and looked at it sincerely,"I'm sorry for stereotyping you mr Burger. I'll just eat you instead!" He did so and I burst out laughing.

Just as he finished his second one, the doors to the diner flew open and guess who the cat dragged in? Barbie, Dickhead and their little posses. I guess they had the same idea as Em and I. Shrinking in my seat, I took a drink of my soda and unfortunately, Jeanelle's eyes flew to me.

"Well, well, well," She started, raising her unmatching brows. Embry looked back and forth between us and asked me an incomprehensible question with his mouth full. I mouthed 'school bitch' to him and he swallowed. "Look who it is guys; little miss Hollywood." They all looked at me now and I put on a fake smile. Tom smirked at me and I simply cleared my throat. They went to a booth across the diner luckily and I could wipe the smile off my face.

"Friends of yours?" Embry asked and I shook my head.

"They wish." He looked at me once with a measured expression then twisted in his seat to glare at each of the upperclassmen. Jeanelle batted her eyelids at him, but he made a gagging noise and I laughed.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked, turning back to me smiling.

"No, if they're bothered by my fabulosity then they can go cram their heads in mail boxes for all I care."

"_Your fabulosity_? I think you mean my adorableness." I grinned.

"They're bothered by both then." He nodded in agreement and put the last of his onion rings in his mouth and swallowed them all a second later. Then he looked above my head, narrowing his brown eyes at something behind me. I turned in my seat to see Tom leaning on the table across from us, smirking.

"Thought you said you didn't come to Wendy's often?" He inquired, staring fixedly at me in a disapproving way.

"What's it to you buddy?" Embry answered before I could, his tone acidic.

Tom ignored him, "So, is this your famous boyfriend Lucy?" Shit. I had actually forgotten all about Bradley, Embry was just so prominent in my life. I closed my eyes and Tom seemed to take in that he had started the perfect mudslide. "Ah, I see what's going on. Well, have fun. I'll be sure to tell everyone that the guy holding your hand _isn't_ your **'boyfriend'**." He walked away and Embry immediately dropped my hand, I was sooo done for.

"Lets go." He was already on his feet in one swift movement, not even glancing back to see if I was following. I did, dropping twenty dollars on the table to pay for the food anyway. As usual, he stalked out in his long strides and I had to run to catch up - I heard snickers at my misfortune from some of the skanks.

He didn't open my door for me this time, but simply sat there silent and petulant in his seat as I buckled myself in. I really felt bad now.

"Sorry..." I offered as he pulled out of the diner car park. He sighed, but didn't say anything. "I..." _Had nothing_.

"You haven't done anything wrong." He said suddenly, I stared at him wide eyed. I had thought he was angry at me, "It was my fault. You had...have a boyfriend and I got too close for comfort probably, so sorry." But he was angry at himself? No. That wasn't right.

"Embr-" But I stopped...he was shaking again. He suddenly slammed on the breaks and got out, keys still in the ignition.

"I'll be two minutes!" He shouted, running into the trees. I stared after him, but all I heard was a howl that ripped through the forest.

* * *

**Dedicated to Olivia and seriously I do have the bigger shoe...random...anywayz my school has cut off FanFiction, so I'm using my brother's laptop - only he doesn't know it...yet...XS **

**God, and guess whose getting a foreign exchange student until new year??? me!!! Yeah...I'm not happy about a canadian following me round for the next month or so...hmm...so a quick reminder people: God Commandth On Thy Seventh Day That Thou Shalt Review. Comprendo? xxx**


	12. Family Bonds

**A/N: How lucky are you guys! Two updates, one weekend! Ok, so I did really wanted to put this chapter up as soon as I could seeing as I just ended the last one quite aburptly with Embry phasing. It took me two hours to write this nonstop as well as spellchecking and editing...so here it is XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any recognisable characters.**

* * *

**11**

**Family Bonds**

Millions of questions raced through my mind as I waited for Embry to return, the most potent of which was 'Is he dead?'. And was he? That wolf was out there, in the same perimeter as him and all I could think about were the possibilities. So many demoralizing and heart-wrenching damn possibilities. _Breathe_, the voice reminded me. Somewhere outside the truck, the howl sounded again. My breathing literally stuttered, my inhaling and exhaling becoming weaker and slower as the questions came again. I tried to push them away. Embry was fine, he had to be.

As if answering my plea, he appeared in the line of trees slightly further down the road. I actually sat up, wide-eyed as he began walking towards his car. He had some leaves in his hair and his shorts were stained with green and there was a new tear in the left leg. But that same goofy smile was on his face and I knew he was fine. I leaned over and opened his door for him, he accepted this action with a nod of his head and sat down in his seat.

"Hey," He said softly, his voice strained. Without thinking, I reached to get the leaf out of his hair. He froze as I did this, but smiled once I had fished it out, he ran a hand through his tousled black hair and closed his eyes for a moment, I recoiled my hand and ran my fingers over the leaf a few times.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my voice breaking oddly on each syllable. One brown eye opened and took me in; worried and perplexed.

"Nothing, everything's fine. I just...had to talk to someone." He explained.

"In the woods?" I was skeptical, but tried not to show it to much. I failed.

"No. I phoned them," He said quickly and he closed his eye again, long lashes brushing his cheeks. It was unbelievable that he was shy at times, with his perfected looks I would've thought that it would of built up his self-confidence and resolve. Complicated guy. "Shall we head back to La Push?" I nodded once and he restarted the engine, which had stalled in his absence. It roared to life and he pulled back into the freeway, gripping the wheel tight under his large tanned hands. I was quiet, it was an uncharacteristic thing for me I know, but I I didn't feel the need to talk and tell him how worried I was. I doubt he would listen anyway, he probably hated me for leading him on. But still, he was taking me to meet his family? If he hated me, wouldn't he have made me walk home and asked me to never, ever talk to him again. That made me smile slightly and he raised an eyebrow, I hadn't realized that he would notice. Facial expressions seemed to be the most trite conversing between us, maybe that's why each countenance was so obvious.

"J-just thinking of the...kangaroo song," I stated hastily and he snorted.

"It's awesomely gay." He quoted me, smiling shyly.

"True that." I quoted back and his smile broadened.

"Very true," Embry breathed, rolling his window down slightly and I raised an eyebrow at this action.

"Umm...don't you feel the cold?" I asked him incredulously, starting to shiver from the icy wind that seeped through the now open window. He glanced at me once and sighed, rolling it back up half way. Then, to my utter disbelief he turned in his seat and reached behind him with only one hand now on the wheel and eyes obviously not on the road causing the truck swerving slightly. "EMBRY!!" I half screamed, grabbing for the wheel. I guess he didn't release that the possibility of a car crash would touch a soft spot. A very soft, raw and vulnerable spot. He turned back instantly at the sound of my cry, holding an old hoodie in one hand. He chucked it to me, putting both hands back on the wheel. I gazed down at his jacket, it looked as if it hadn't been worn in a while, thus collecting some dust in it's hood. I frowned at it and turned to Embry, shaking my head.

When he realized I hadn't put it on he glanced at me, a confused look on his face, "Your not cold then?" I continued to stare at him, jaw set. He finally caught on to why I was so disapproving of his previous actions to retrieve the hoodie. "_Lucy_-" I turned away from him, blinking through the oncoming tears. When I said I didn't cry, that wasn't exactly the case anymore. The event of dad being in hospital and almost dying had cracked the dam for good.

I felt a hot hand on my shoulder, urging my to turn back, but I resisted. Then the car once again came to a holt and I wondered if he was going to go on one of his little pit stops again, this time I wouldn't wait though. I'd bloody walk home. But the hand didn't disappear and slowly I twisted to face him; out of curiosity, not forgiveness.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think, it's just you looked cold and-"

"You thought scaring me to death would help?" I interrupted, each word sliding from between my teeth. Embry stared into my eyes for a moment and I couldn't pull away from it either, our gazes were locked till he broke it. Damn how I wish I could hate him sometimes...I took this moment to do the one thing I had been longing to do, search his eyes. Irises of brown smoldered into gold and green, like a murky ocean with bright islands. There was an intensity about them, something I had never, ever seen before in my life. Sheer intensity. I was shivering uncontrollably now, both from cold and apprehension.

"I'm so, so sorry, ok. I...I didn't mean to make the car swerve, I didn't think. Sorry," He continued, and finally looked away. I blinked again, the rise of tears distant now. His hand wrapped round my shoulders and pulled my closer to him, heat enveloping me. It was bliss, but I was still desperately trying to hold onto the grudge. My fingertips slipped and I leaned slightly into him as he flipped the ignition back on. "Do you forgive me for being momentarily idiotic and insensitive?"

"Mmm-kay," I mumbled, not sure of my words to be honest. He began driving once more, now within the speed limit though. Subconsciously I began to play with the fingers that were wrapped round my right arm tightly. Tracing each finger, he snorted slightly and I suddenly realized and half flinched. I dropped my hands into my lap and I could almost feel his contagious smile.

"Sorry," He repeated once more and I sighed and twisted slightly to glare at him.

"Lets forget about it. I over-reacted anyway," Please protest. Please protest. Please prot-

"You didn't over-react," Thank you. I beamed inwardly but put on a tight mask, it was hard to hide the smile tugging at my lips though.

"Embry, leave it now." I mumbled as we drove past the sign that said 'WELCOME TO LA PUSH, QUILEUTE RESERAVTION'. I was expecting him to make one of his annoyingly witty comments, like 'Yes, welcome to La Push - birthplace of the awesome Embry Call'. But he was unusually quiet, almost rigid now.

His arm was still wrapped round me as we came up past the Tribal School once more, it looked sort of...empty, now it was no longer seething with teenagers. I was almost at home in his arms, more so then I was at my house in Utensil Town. This was crazy. Why couldn't I hold a grudge at him for more than five minutes? _Because your an hormonal idiot. _

"Why did you skip school?" I asked him out of the blue and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it isn't like I do it frequently. The odd day to catch up on sleep or kidnap teenage girls," He winked at me and I glared at him but my mouth was spread it the smile, making my daggers blunt.

"Why though?"

"Because...I'm not really an academic person, school to me is like...sports to you, whereas sports to me, is like red bull to you." I laughed softly and he chuckled.

"And red bull to you is..."

"Like heaven to Christians." I laughed again, more bubbly and he grinned pulling up in front of a house I had never seen before, "I, am going to get changed. You are going to watch television and then we are going to Emily and Sam's." He explained and I frowned.

"What makes you think I'm going to want to watch television?" I raised my brow and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's either that or you shower with me," I scoffed, but secretly didn't know if he was being cocky or serious. His tone was playful and immature; obviously cocky old Em. His eyes told a different stories, showed a different side of what he said.

"I think I'll watch tv," I replied quickly.

"_As you wish_," And he took his arm away so he could get out. I wish he hadn't let go of me.

Out of habit, he came round to open my door - it seemed the most routine thing today. This time, I took his hand as he helped me down to the ground and kicked the door shut. He frowned at me when I did that, but I simply put puppy dog eyes on. He hadn't bitten my head of yet, so they did work.

"Your so lucky your you," He laughed bitterly and led me towards the house. It wasn't big, none of the houses here were, but it looked cosy and real. With it's white wooden panelling and blue shutters, the forest acting as a backdrop Embry's house looked like something out of a fairytale. Each porch step creaked under our feet and he bent down to get a flower pot, I quickly caught on. He whipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open with ease, striding inside. I stood there for a moment, nervous. Embry appeared again, smirking, and gestured for me to come in. I did so, shutting the door behind me quietly.

* * *

For the next ten minutes or so, I was sat on his couch watching Two And A Half Men. There was no clock in the room, and my phone was in his car still so I had no way of telling what time it was. Well, checking the television time was possible, but he had some sort of cable that I didn't know how to work - he had to put it on ABC before he went to shower. I shivered once, it was strangely even colder now I had got so used to his heat. My eyes glanced around the room, taking everything in. There were photographs on top of the fireplace, each one made me smile. A little native boy with dimples, timidly grinning up at the camera. I could see every bit of that little boy in Embry and for a moment I wondered how he had gone from such a shy little guy to the Adonis in not much more than twelve years. Easy, puberty. All puberty had brought me was monthly periods and the rare zit. Embry Call? Insanely good looks. It was an unfair split and I averted my eyes to the next photograph.

Three teenage boys on a boat, the cliffs drapping behind them. Embry, was on the left and was actually wearing a coat and scarf. The thought that he would dress to suit the weather made me laugh. The other boys I recognised too, they were at the cliff. The short one and the tallest one...I think. They all looked a hell of a lot alike to be honest.

The last one was of Embry and his mom, standing in front of the house happily. I blinked and the smile crept onto my face again, at that point I heard a chuckle beside me. I swirled round immediately to see him standing in the doorway in a fresh pair of shorts, hair dripping wet. Breathless was exactly what I was.

"Me, Jacob and Quil. Jacob's dad took us fishing for his fifteenth birthday - I caught three, neither of them caught any though. I've always had that over them." He explained and I smiled once more.

"Umm...do they hate me for screaming at them?" I asked timidly and he raised an brow.

"Course not; they actually thought you were funny," He laughed and I flushed, sitting down next to me he then continued, "Paul kept saying that you had escaped from a mental asylum. I beat the crap out of him for it though, don't you worry,"

"Will they be at your family's tonight?" I asked, nervousness gaining.

"Heck, they are my family," I took his hand again and began tracing each line and circle idly as if it was the most natural thing in the world; it felt like that anyway.

"Will they laugh at me?" I paused momentarily on his thumb, frowning down at it. Even his damn thumb was perfect and that was not right.

"Nah...I'll beat the crap out anyone that does," He chuckled, changing channels.

"Cheers," I thanked him and continued with his other fingers.

"That tickles," He told me as I ran my fingers softly over his palm and I laughed.

"Tough." His hand curled up round mine and I turned to him pouting, which caused him to laugh more, "_Please_ release my hand, I want to continue to annoy you." Not the best persuasive line, I know.

"_Tough_." He quoted and I swatted him with my free hand.

"Git..." I muttered and tried to pull my hand free, but no dice.

"Hey, hows your dad doing anyway?" Embry asked and I felt the colour drain from my face. Truth be told, I hadn't gone to see my father since Tuesday morning. I exhaled unevenly and Embry squeezed my hand; reminding me that everything would be fine in the end.

"He's getting better, I guess..." Was all I could manage and I turned my attention back to the television.

"That's good," Embry replied, flipping channels once more.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I leaned back in the couch, trying not to think about the fact that he was still staring at me. It was getting to the point of unnerving, yet it never seemed to cross it.

"You wanna go in a minute?" He asked and I shrugged, it was really up to him. "They'll like you - trust me," He reassured me again and I smiled weakly. Now, my stomach had begun to roll again. _Your just nervous_, the voice told me - actually being helpful for once. I wasn't sure though.

"Embry, I-" He cut me off.

"It's gonna be fine." I sighed and he squeezed my hand again.

"I know," I mumbled, flipping my bangs out of my eyes irritably. I needed a haircut badly.

"Good. Now, would you care to explain the dinosaur thing to me again?" I raised my eyebrows at him immediately and he laughed.

"The thing? Oh." He was talking about the twenty questions stuff, "Cuz, dinosaurs _are_ awesome for starters. Then if I do see one, which I hope I will, it's either gone eat me - end of. Or I'll just never see one and I'll be fine," I explained once again.

"That's messed up," I glared at him and reached over, he looked apprehensive for a moment but then as I leaned on him, messing up his hair I heard him chuckling.

"So's your hair," I told him, giggling. Then, he grabbed my sides and yes, he started tickling me. I screamed out loud and tried to wriggle free, but he just smirked menacingly and continued. "S-ssstop it!" I shrieked, but he didn't comply.

"You messed up the **hair**, you have to face the punishment!" He answered back, laughing still. I was on my back now and he was leaning over me, tickling me still. I tried to kick out at him but from past attempts I knew that wouldn't help. Damn it. This was torture, pure torture. We were so close, our bodies touching. But I couldn't take it seriously with him tickling my sides.

"EMBRY PLEASE!!!" I cried, playing my voice so it sounded as if he had hurt me. He stopped instantly and stared down at me worried. I took my chance and slid out from underneath him, landing with a thud on the floor, laughing. He dropped down beside me, his thud much louder, and glared.

"Foul play." He said simply and I patted his shoulder, grinning still.

"And tickling me was _fair_ play?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"Perhaps..." He started and smiled back at me, "Should we go now?" My smile faltered for a moment and stood up. He took my hand and pulled me up with him in one swift movement.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" He shook his head and half-dragged me out of the living room. But he stopped in front of the coat rack and pulled a coat down, handing it to me. "Huh?"

"You wouldn't wear mine in the car, so wear this one. It's cold outside," I frowned at him, but still put it on. It was far to big, the sleeves coming was past my hands.

"Why don't you wear one then?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't feel the cold, you know the disorder thing." He was thoughtful, as if unsure that that was what it was.

"Shut up," He smiled and opened the front door. It was raining again, I grimaced immediately. He tugged me with him and I was so glad I had put his coat on.

"Come on!" Embry was literally bouncing on the bowls of his feet and pulled me through the downpour to his truck.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He opened my door and almost tossed me into the car, but I took my time to climb into the cab - ignoring his consistent nudges. I sat down triumphantly in the passenger seat and stuck my tongue out at him. He imitated it and shut my door, closing off the sound of pouring rain and it softened to only the faint but persistent thuds of droplets on the exterior of the pick-up. Embry came into the cab next to me within three seconds and he winked at me as he buckled his belt.

"Was almost tearing my arm off really necessary?" I questioned, glaring and he shrugged as he started the car, the engine roaring to life.

"Sure, sure," Was all he said, pulling down into the street, but turned left this time - heading towards a dirt road, enveloped between trees. The truck rocked as he hit the pot hole that was just before it and he revved the engine once again, picking up sped as he went down the dirt road. There were few houses on the road, only small too. One of them needed new guttering and I saw as we drove past that the rain water was skittering off the shutters and into the overgrown lawn instead. The lights were dimly showing through the windows, but the house passed before I could really take it in. It was the type of thing Mickey drew. Yes, my brother's an artist - a weird one at that. I suppose I could take him here to draw once dad was alright and he came back to Forks.

"You look dazed," Embry commented, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You look tired," I commented back and it was true at least. There were deep circles lining his big brown eyes that I had only just noticed now, he rubbed his temple but then smiled.

"I haven't been sleeping, I've had some important things going on recently." He told me and I just nodded, "So were you dazed?"

I shrugged in response as we passed another cottage, but it showed now artistic appeal, "There was a house...it was pretty." Was all I gave volume to.

"You'll have to show me some time," I nodded as he pulled out of the dirt road and onto another street on the otherside of La Push - nearer one of the beaches. Once again, I subconsiously took his free hand in mine, making Em flush slightly.

"Is it uncomfortable?" I asked him and he turned to me immediatley in surprise.

"For me, no. For you I would've thought it might've been...with your _boyfriend_ and all...and...I...no." His voice was filled with such bitterness, resentment and arrogance that I thought it might sound sort of rusted.

"N-no," My hand went limp unwillingly in his though. He squeezed it and I couldn't help but squeeze back.

"So...what's he like? Charming? Handsome? Witty? _Adorable_ even?" Embry asked, tone still sharp and acrid.

I thought of Bradley a moment; he was part asian but had dyed his hair bleach blonde as it was the fashion when he did it. He was your average jock to be honest, nothing really special about him apart from the fact that he was funny. Hilarity was a big part of Brad, in fact the majority of his social life was him being able to tell jokes and keep an audience entertained. I never really found him **that** funny though...he was just there, and I suppose our friends just expected us to date. He wasn't my ideal at all to be straight.

"Not my prince charming I guess...but he's got a sense of humour." I know, not very defensive on Bradley's behalf but still, if he wanted to be in my good books he could've called.

"I do too," Embry reminded me, ever straight forward. I nodded.

"You do." I looked out the window again, trying to ignore that he was trying to reel me back. I was not succeding with the ever present heat of his hand burning into mine.

"Right," Embry had stopped the car and I had only just noticed. We were in front of a small one story house which looked as if it had recently been painted blue. It seemed quite quant but then with a flower box on the windowsill, it gave it a homey feel. "So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered and he smiled.

"Just remember, don't provoke them - I know what you can do. Be nice, kind, a real sweetheart." He ordered, could you say nervous?

"So, you basically want an 18th century version of me. One who doesn't talk, has manners and just sits there and looks pretty?" I raised an eyebrow and he snorted.

"Nah, just be you." He squeezed my hand, "Oh and remember; don't stare at Emily." He ended his demands with that and got out of his side, his palm momentarily slipping from mine. He slammed his own door shut and was at mine once again, helping me down.

We walked to the front door and he didn't even bother to knock, but opened it and I smell food, lots of it, I could hear some sort of argument sided by the sound effects of video games and then there was just a narrow hallway which Em could barely fit through. He led me inside and straight into the kitchen, which was around the same size of mine. A woman was stirring two industrial sized pots at the same moment, steam rising from each. She heard us come in and turned around instantly, smiling a distorted smile. Distorted by scares that marred her beautiful face. I felt myself gasp and I looked away, ashamed that I had let it escape.

"You must be Lucy," Her voice was silky and soft though and I looked up to meet her kind hazel eyes.

"Hi," I said, smiling back at her and she wrapped me in a hug immediately. I liked her.

"I'm Emily," She told me as she let me go.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied, feeling I could only be polite to someone so nice. Which was trully out of character for me.

"Embry's been talking about you nonstop, you know," Embry cleared his throat and I blushed.

"NO! THAT WAS TOTALLY A WIN!" Came a male shout from the room parrallel to this one. Emily sighed and went back to cooking, whilst Embry went to the doorway.

"Shut it Jared, you always cheat at pro-wrestling anway," He laughed and there were some more muffled remarks that I couldn't quite catch. I came up behind him and he slipped an arm round me obliviously and led me out of the kitchen and into the other room. Embry stepped through first and none of them took any notice. at first. Then as I thought it might be ok; guys occupied with their playstation. But heck was I wrong, Embry moved so I was in view and they all froze, eyes on me. I recognised each of the boys from the cliff immediately. One was sitting in the corner, playing with a little girl with pigtails. The others were both slumped on the sofa, controllers in hand. There was another guy and girl on the sofa too, a couple at that and he had a controlled too, though it had now been disconnected from the console. Then there were three younger looking boys sat on the other sofa, they were seemingly very young if you didn't take in their size. One thing that shocked me was just how alike they looked, though their features were none similiar. Embry's arm was still around me when the little toddler spoke.

"Whose t-t-that Qwilly?" She asked and the guy answered her.

"A girl, Lucy is it?" He nodded at me and I took a shaky breath.

"God, you look like a deer in head lights Lu," Embry muttered and I found myself glaring at him, "Anways, move up so she can sit down." He demanded and one of the younger boys immedaitely moved to let me sit down. I was shivering as I did so, although the temperature in the room was undeniably hot due to these boys.

"So you really screamed at them?" The guy next to me asked and I noticed everyone had gone back to their business. Embry had a controller now and was battling the only guy with slightly longer, shaggier hair.

"Yeah...I'm not used to guys jumping off cliffs to be honest," I replied and he grinned.

"I'm Seth and I'm not used to girls poning my bros, but it's a much welcomed change." I laughed and he grinned even wider.

"Lucy,"

"So your from Los Angeles?" I nodded.

"Go Dodgers." He frowned at me.

"Yankees," He protested and I shook my head.

"I'm loyal to my city buddy," He snorted and I shrank in the seat slightly.

"Embry, please tell your girlfriend that the Yankees are better than the Dodgers!" Seth called to Em, who glanced at us.

"Lucy, neither are better. Not compared to the Red Socks at least," Seth and I scoffed at the same time.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I told Seth quickly and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Your a girl. Your his friend. So your his _girl-friend_, am I correct in that perception?" I nodded and he grinned. We settled into conversation, mainly about baseball and team statistics. Then out of nowhere, the little girl came up to me all dimple-like and smiled an adorable smile.

"I'm Cla-ware," She stuttered and I smiled.

"I'm Lucy," She grinned at me, dimples growing more. She was sooo cute.

"Will you pway dollys with me, cus Qwil says he's twired and he's mwean too," She asked, stuttering still. It made my laugh when the guy sent me a goofy grin.

"Well, I'm not mean at all - so I'll play," I thought I heard Embry snort as I said that, but I took no notice and followed her to her little corner, where she had barbies lined up.

"I'm Quil," The guy shook my hand as I sat down cross-legged next to the toddler.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled and Claire shoved a doll at me, which I took without a choice.

"You too, I guess you could say your my knight in shining armor - I've been playing barbies all day." I laughed and he sighed, leaning against the wall sleepishly.

"Hope you had fun," He didn't glare at my remark.

"Tons," He was genuine and went up to sit in the place I had left - arguing with Seth on the way.

"You can bwe that one, ands I'll bwe this one," Claire explained and started motioning for me to play. She made her doll walk awkwardly by moving the legs across the wooden floor. I tried to do the same, looking like a muppet as I did so.

"Your not doing it wight!" She stuttered angrily at me, making me almost jump out my skin because I had been concerntrating so hard.

"Sorry!" I said back. God, how pathetic. I'm actually being demoralized by a four or something year old. Great for my self esteem, isn't it?

"Need some help?" I looked up to see the only other girl in the room. She was tall, slim and utterly radiant.

"It would be appreciated," I told her and she smiled, sitting down next to us. She took one of the free dolls and made it walk up to Claires and they 'pretend' talked, "You're good with kids." I told her and she flashed me a shy smile.

"Claire's not your average little girl," She ruffled the kid's hair, "Are you?" Claire shook her head and made her doll sit down.

"Qwil says I'm the most specialest girl ever," She stuttered, beaming. She reminded me of a tiny Nicole.

"That you are," I told her, smiling back and she blinked at nothing imparticular.

"Ah-huh," The other girl turned back to me, "I'm Kim by the way."

"Lucy," She smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

The afternoon went on with random little conversations and incidents like that, I even thrashed Paul at Medal Of Honor. Then he just freaked and started shaking like Embry did and stormed out of the house.

Embry came back to me at that point, suggesting that we all eat. It was good to have his interlaced with mine again, it felt unnatural not to. It was amzing how Emily could cook enough for all of us, I felt bad for not offering my help. But Kim had told me Emily was at one with her kitchen and liked doing things her own way. It also surprised me that the guys had to wait to eat, even though Embry had already eaten enough for a full grown bodybuilder at the diner. He took more once they were allowed, once we had food. The platters were clean within seconds of their little feeding frenzy and me and Kim took a seat on the couch with our food. Embry came next to me, Jared next to Kim, and they inhaled their food in a matter of seconds whilst I took my time.

"Have you never heard of indigestion?" I asked him as he took his final mouthful.

"Have you never heard of heavenly food?" Seth asked me back and I glared and tried some, he was right. I also cleaned my plate in a minute or less and Kim stared at me.

"And I thought I was no longer alone..." She muttered and everyone laughed.

"What about me?" Emily asked, feeling left out.

"I meant we were no longer alone...but that's not the case..." Kim sighed and we laughed again.

"It's just...I didn't get to finish my lunch and I'm afraid of the toaster at my house and-" The guys were in uproar already and Embry winked at me.

"Is Sam still on pat-" I caught the strange look Jacob sent Collin, but the kid restarted, "Is Sam still **working**?" He asked, looking at each guy expectantly.

"Yeah, working with Leah till seven." Jared answered and everyone seemed to go rigid, it was like you could see it so visibly with these guys. Each change in mood, it was noticable to extremes.

"Awkward..." Brady said under his breath. I knew I was missing out on something big, but I didn't ask.

We all ate in silence which seemed unusual with these boys. Afterwards, Emily cleaned up and I still felt bad that I couldn't offer my help. But I wasn't going to do so without Kim's go ahead, she seemed to know how things worked. So in order to fix the mood, Jacob suggested a film and they all agreed. They also all agreed that Claire could not choose this time.

"It's because she picked Peter Pan last time and Quil couldn't say no," I snorted and leaned against his shoulder. Not so suprisingly, the choices were Final Destination 2, Dumb and Dumber or Meet The Fockers. Quil didn't seem to approve of any of them for Claire, so Emily took the toddler to bed.

"Why not Silent Hill?" Seth whined and Embry shot him a look. I had seen that film before and I remembered distinctly the car crash that brought them to Silent Hill. I shivered and Embry wraped his arm round me and I leaned into his side more, feeling my blood run cool as I thought of what happened to my dad. I shivered again, this time more violently and the room fell quiet.

"No." He said, his tone final.

"Just bloody put Meet The Fockers on!" Jacob yelled and Jared sighed and did so. Jacob smiled at me once and then slumped back in his seat on the couch. The film started and the lights went off just as the front door swung open and a tall guy came in from the rain. He also looked like the others, but had some authority about him. He took no notice of me and sat down next to Emily, kissing her tenderly once.

As the film went on I settled into my comfort zone, this had been altogether an interesting day.


	13. A Predictable Ending

**A/N: Err... long time, no write, right? I'm sorry, but I've deleted some of the chapters and re-started NF from a point I know I can work from. Once again, so sorry for putting this on hiatus for awhile. Anyways, I know this is short - too short - but I've got three projects due on Monday. Life's a bitch. Deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**13**

**A Predictable Ending**

"Here you go," Mrs Thatcher handed me my late slip with a disapproving glance, but then she went back to her work on the computer and I walked out of the school's reception area. It was about 9:30, school had started over an hour ago and I was terribly late - all because of Embry Call. It seems that after visiting his family I didn't actually get home to around 1 in the morning and now I was sleepy _and_ cranky. The worse mixture of moods I can ever be in.

I grumbled curses at my stalker before trudging down the hallway to Social Studies.

Then a question hit me, if I hated this place so much why was I even bothering to go to school if I was already late? I even wondered if Embry was going to school today, because that would be a first in my books. But, really, I got up and scowled at my alarm clock for crying out loud. Maybe I don't hate school as much as I thought...hahahahahahahaha!

I couldn't help but snort at the very idea.

I didn't bother to knock on the classroom door, so I just pushed it open, consequently disrupting the lecture. Our teacher, mr Ransom, glared at me but continued with his babble. As I shuffled down the aisles to my seat at the back, I didn't bother to try and listen to what he was saying. Nicole shot me a grin as I sat down noisily next to her, I hadn't properly hung out with her since I'd moved to Forks, but still I felt closer to her than anyone back in Los Angeles.

Maybe it was because she was the first friend I'd made here.

But then again, maybe it was because she was the only one here willingly to put up with me for more than half an hour (cough - Chelsea - cough).

"Traffic?" Nic teased, knowing that I didn't even drive to school.

I rolled my eyes at her, pulling out my dog-eared note book that I barely ever used in class. Most of the pages were just full of a handful of rushed facts and litters of doodles, but that was really unsurprising. And as per usual, I just used the next page to doodle. I'd read in a magazine once that according to what shapes or images you drew when you were just passing boredom, your personality and emotions differed. Well, embarrassingly enough, I found myself doodling a heart... and an angry monkey. I wonder what that would mean?

Supposing the heart was for someone...? No. Just... no. I was supposed to be angry at Embry, he'd... he had... hmm... he'd made me late for school. Yes, that was a good, justified reason to be angry.

"Tons, I think Forks had more cars then people this morning..." I retorted, not even bothering to make a decent comment, I was even too tired to be cynical.

Nicole continued to grin as she wrote something down, "It's completely possible."

I repressed a laugh and simply ignored mr Ransom for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and piled it back into my tote, completely ignoring Nicole's whims to get to English quickly. I was in no mood to join in with her as she skipped out of the classroom, in fact I actually joined in with the people giving her weird looks. I'm such a fucking great friend, aren't I.

History was boring as usual, however all the lessons today were.

I faked smiles and laughs at lunch, only waiting for the bell to ring announcing the end of torture. Thankfully it rang on time at 2:30 and I mumbled a 'bye' to Chelsea before propelling myself out of the science room, down the hallways and out the main entrance. The rain was practically beating and soaking me before I had even taken seven steps outside, but I repressed a shiver, knowing that I would need to get some proper winter clothes soon.

Fumbling in my pockets for my cell, I hoped mom would be home still. Then it registered in my mind that she wouldn't be home, she was picking Mickey up from Port Angeles. My heart slightly sank, it had completely slipped my mind that he was arriving today, I'd wanted to be there too. Oh well, maybe I could make some use of the pocket diary I'd bought from Embry's mom's store, you know, write in the dates that I was supposed to hand in my unfinished homeworks.

It took me a minute to notice the shadow looming over me, but when I felt the heat the person was emitting I instantly looked up from the screen of my phone.

"Hey," Embry breathed, smiling that contagious smile down at me, I almost dropped the phone as I felt my hands clam up. Wait. I was supposed to be angry at him, not weak for him. I shook my head, trying to form a sentence that wouldn't sound like 'hi... hehehe...heeeey...'.

I was a mixture of shocked, overjoyed and suspicious. For one, he was actually bothering to put up with my bitter company, no one honestly enjoyed hanging out with me day-in and day-out unless I was on a drinking-binge. And two, I was actually happy that he was here. When I'd woken up, I had wanted nothing more than to hit him in the face with a soup ladel, now that thought barely even crossed my mind.

"Visiting your friend again?" His smile contorted into a confused frown, obviously not knowing to which excuses I was referring to. Then he seemed to catch on.

"Oh! Err...no, I came to see you," I felt myself smirk, all traces of sleepiness or crankiness leaving me.

"As I once told Nicole, there is a line between friend and stalker an-" He cut me off with a hug, well, it didn't really interrupt me, but how could a girl form a sentence whilst being hugged by an Adonis? Seriously. I tried to hug him back, however the way his arms were wrapped around me I couldn't move my upper limbs at all. So I just stood there, melting into the embrace whilst trying to ignore the weird looks I was getting from my peers.

Then I remembered we were standing in front of the school, surrounded by people who were all staring at us.

Embry reluctantly released me and I snorted, which only caused him to grow confused again. "_You're sooo clingy_!" I joked and he hugged me again, which wasn't an awkward action at all.

"And you're _sooo_ arrogant, now come on," He grabbed my hand and slowed his strides so that he wouldn't be physically dragging me to his pick-up. However, I actually walked faster, causing him to roll his beautiful brown eyes.

He did the usual and helped me into the passenger seat, his hands brushing my thigh slightly. I couldn't stop the major blush I hated from working it's way up onto my cheeks and all I could do was scowl at the dashboard. I was good at scowling, or so my family said. Actually, it was mainly my dad who thought I could get a gold medal in morbid facial expressions. But he couldn't make comments now, that bloody dr Cullen was making sure that dad was heavily sedated (which was pointless because he was in coma anyway).

Mom had told me about last night at the hospital, she'd apparently talked to - or more or less talked at - my father, informing his unconscious mind about Embry and dad's heartbeat had picked up. It would be comical, thinking that a dad is protective even in a a coma, but it really wasn't funny.

Nicole's Lamborghini raced past us before Embry had even started the truck and I felt my scowl relax, but then I repaired it. If I had known Nic was going to be driving to school more often then I would ask for a lift in the mornings.

"You know, if the wind changes your face will stay that way," My thoughts were broken by Embry's remark and I turned to him.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He laughed as he pulled into the street, reving his engine three times was the only response he seemed willing to give.

* * *

We arrived at my house quicker than I would've liked, much quicker.

Mr Call seemed at ease though, taking the time to properly park up in front of my residence, as if he was wanting to stay for a bit. I repressed the urge to do the mandatory happy dance that came with that thought, because then I would look beyond retarded. I hadn't happy danced since I was twelve and I was not about to start again now.

"Well," Embry started as we walked up the rain-battered path to my front door, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I rolled my eyes and complied, fishing in my pockets for my house keys, "If you don't have to get back to La Push any time soon, then fine."

He just continued to grin widely as I opened the door, revealing the shadowed place that was unfortunately what I'd come to call my home/prison. See? I've come quite far, far enough, I actually call the place 'home'. That's good enough for me, for now.

I took my soaked jacket off, hung it up on the back of the front door and then I flipped the light switch on. I turned around and gasped, walking straight into Embry. He chuckled and wrapped his boiling arms around me again. The little golden hairs on the back of my neck pricked up and I tried not to smile.

He didn't let me go for a good five minutes, not that I cared, and then I went into the living room to put a film on. I wasn't sure what Embry wanted to watch, if anything considering the last time he was round my house. Still, I put Don't Mess With The Zohan on and slumped onto the sofa.

"Why did you pick me up from school again?" I managed to ask just as the film was starting.

Embry first frowned at me, but then answered, "Actually, this is the first time I've picked you up from school. I never took you to school yesterday."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled that he was not answering the question, which he wasn't.

"I..." He trailed off, staring at me intently as he usually did, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Now this, this confused me. Embry was slightly timid, but that was normal right? Even I got shy, however I thought I trusted him - which is odd to admit because I've only known him for a week - and I'd thought he trusted me. I can honestly say that I would believe anything he told me, so maybe... he _really _didn't trust me. I gave him a look and he let a deflated sigh, his eyes never leaving me. And to my utter surprise, he continued, "Honestly? I'm drawn to you. It's something I... I'll explain it all, I will, just not now." And with that tone of finality, the conversation was over and he was silent.

I tried to let what little he'd told me register in my mind. He was drawn to me, was that insinuating that he seriously has been stalking me all this time? Or maybe he's been sent by Jeanelle to assassinate me or something. Calm down, Lucy, the voice in my head told me and I tried to comply.

The film passed quickly, Embry never moved an inch from the place next to me and I felt slightly terrified to do so. There was something about his rigid posture that told me he was hiding something. Something big.

I tried to ignore the feeling in my gut.

"Such a predictable ending," His husky voice rang as the credits began to role, I glanced up at him to find him looking back down at me, but even though he'd been caught he didn't look away.

"Why? You don't like it when the guy gets the girl?" I questioned him and a smirk slid onto his face.

"No. Those are my favorite endings," He told me, stretching his arms out and then letting one of them land round me, on the back of the sofa.

"Really?" I asked, my voice much more confident than I really was,

"Really."

I felt his hand brush my shoulder, inconspicuously pulling me closer to him. I didn't object and instead I actually slipped my arms round as far round his muscled, unclothed, boiling torso as I could. I'd been angry at him, overjoyed to see him and then anxious of being in the same room as him, but still, nothing could stop my heartbeat from racing as I found myself staring at his lips.

I'd only known him a week. We were just friends. _He was drawn to me_. Perhaps it was mutual. I was still _technically_ dating Bradley though.

Part of me wanted to scream, but another part - the more dominant part - was still making me stare at his prominent, dark lips.

"Lu..." He started, his voice barely above a whisper, the sound of my name just mixed in with the rest of the echos I could only just hear. The music from the credits, the thud of my heart, the opening of the front door.

Wait.

"Lucy? We're home!"


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey there, guys! It's been such an unbelievably long time since I've even touched this story, and I'm so sorry for being neglectful. Over the past two/three years I've been very busy with school, and gradually I was pulled out of my imagination and back to reality.

I was never completely happy with my style of writing or the plot-line when I started this story, and if I were to one day take Negotiating Fate off of hiatus then it would firstly be to re-write it from the very beginning. I also used to be a lot more devoted to fantasy books than I am now; however I have recently started a new story called North Star that is based around Seth Clearwater. Please check it out!

I've decided not to delete this story for now, and I hope I won't have to because maybe - sometime in the future - I'll regain the motivation to finish it. Again, I'm very sorry for indefinitely stopping the continuation of Negotiating Fate...

Lots of love and apologies, Holly xoxo


End file.
